


Colors

by Caulscott4ever



Series: Hiraeth [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caulscott4ever/pseuds/Caulscott4ever
Summary: Since Paisley's parents died, she's been all alone with her aunt and uncle who don't like her as much as they say they do. She must protect the secret that is the dark room and anyone that is involved, even if it destroys who she is, lest she wants to face the consequences.





	1. Chrysalis

The rain and wind was harsh and unforgiving as she walked up a path.

_What the hell is going on?_

Paisley got to where the path ended when she realized she was standing under a lighthouse. But then Lee saw another female and walked slowly to her. There was a giant tornado from what she could see and as she looked around, there wasn’t much else to be seen aside from buildings being completely destroyed. A boat flew from the storm, hitting the lighthouse. Just as Paisley recognized her classmate, she heard the loud groan and they both looked up, the lighthouse was coming down. Paisley shoved her classmate out of harms way just as the lighthouse collapsed on her. As she woke up, she realized she wasn’t in the middle of any storm, she was in class.

Paisley calmed her heartbeat and sighed, deciding that she would have to listen to class. Maybe her uncle giving a lecture would calm her down. Ground her, give her some sense of up and down until she could make sense of the dream.

_Was it really a dream if I don’t remember falling asleep?_

Paisley watched her uncle Mark lecture the students on Diane Arbus and chiaroscuro, all about photography – something she loved a lot. He’d taught her the beauty of it when she was old enough to hold one and not damage it. Lee knew she was old enough to form her own opinions of people and she – at the young age of 14 – had decided her uncle wasn’t truly who or what he said he was. The night she figured that out, it was too late, her aunt didn’t seem to care either – if she even knew what he did. But Lee was almost positive aunt Prudence knew. Not much too later, the bell rang, and the students were dismissed, only Kate, Max, and queen bee Victoria were left. Kate’s head was down, like she was thinking too hard, like she was overthinking. Lee wanted to believe it wasn’t because of the Vortex club party she’d attended a few weeks back, but she knew that it was. She must’ve remembered bits and pieces; Nathan hadn’t expected her to act out so much whilst under the influence.

Then Paisley stood up and walked over to her uncle who immediately dropped Victoria. She scoffed and glared at the younger girl, “Excuse you Paisley.”

Mark seemed to glare at the tall blonde, a look she didn’t notice. But he intervened before his beloved niece got hurt.

“Excuse you, miss Chase. Paisley is the youngest student here and she is also my niece and assistant.” He turned to her and asked her what she needed.

“Oh—I need to know where to go.”

“Just head out to the diner if need be.” He shrugged; Lee nodded obeying. As she walked away, Max walked almost alongside her but stopped when Mark called her name. Lee continued out of the quiet classroom into the noisy hallway where her fellow classmates were. Kids older than her by at least three years on but were more rambunctious than a room filled with toddlers. She quickly walked the halls, toward the bathroom because the feeling of eyes watching her had suddenly become too much to bear. Paisley had recently begun to experience something abnormal.

It’d happened one day when she was cleaning a camera and elbowed it off the table. The loud crash was heard in the back rooms of the house and her uncle had come rushing out, yelling. When he was coming at her, she held her hands out as if it were going to stop him and everything went backwards until her vision faded and burned at the edges. When Paisley looked behind her, the camera was fully intact and back on the desk. She thought it’d been a trip, but she even threw a rock into the house through a window before rewinding time until before it happened, even throwing her aunt’s phone at her head. The feeling and power had grown stronger, she knew that much.

Paisley’s feet took her into the girls’ bathroom, she holed herself in the last stall, listening to music on her phone as she sat on the toilet. It was a soft song—one of the many Rachel Amber had told her she’d like and gave to her on a playlist. It was sad that she’d no longer see her friend except through the miserable posters she saw around campus. The song was so soft that over the music she heard the door open once more and whispers. For a few minutes, Lee breathed silently and had her music low to listen when the door had opened with a loud smack, some more talking and another thwack. Shadows moved outside, she hadn’t a clue if they knew she was here in hiding. So, she killed the music and removed her headphones.

When Paisley looked down in the stall and to her left, she could see her fellow classmate’s shoes—Max’s to be exact. They weren’t hard to recognize. There was an exchange happening between Nathan and some random girl.

“You’re wrong—that’s my family—not me.”

“Oh, boo hoo, poor little rich kid. I know you’ve been pumpin’ drugs and shit to kids around here… I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them. Man, I can see the headlines now.” If this girl knew about the parties and drugs—if Nathan told, then she would die. Especially if she knew who the real culprit behind this was.

“Leave them out of this, bitch.” Nate growled, he wasn’t in the best of moods and she was testing his patience. It was going to get bad no doubt.

_Maybe he can reel himself in… C’mon Nate, do what I taught you._

“I can tell everybody Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself—" Seems the unknown female cut her sentence short, gasping, her shoes scraping against the tiling as she fell back to the wall.

“You don’t know who the fuck I am or who you’re messing around with!” He shouted.

“Where’d you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!” She seemed to be begging, Paisley peeked through the cracks and couldn’t see a damn thing except for Nathan’s movements. He growled in rage and she had a frightening thought—

_Maybe it’s the gun uncle Mark bought for him! Oh god, no._

“Don’t EVER tell me what to do. I’m so sick of people trying to control me!”

“You’re gonna get in hella more trouble for this than drugs.”

“Nobody would ever even miss your ‘punk ass’ would they?!”  

_Is he going to shoot this girl? What would he do with the body? The gun?_

“Get that gun away from me psycho!” A loud bang rang out, Max yelled, and Paisley saw her arm stretched out through the cracks before everything rewound. Lee was sat back in class, diagonal to Max who seemed to be alert. More than one time traveler sounded crazier than one did. Class went on, everything the exact same as before, except for Max elbowing her polaroid camera off the table and rewinding it until it was no longer broken. After Max played with her rewind, using Victoria’s answer against her and Mark’s quote against him when he asked her where her photo was, they both left the classroom. Lee pulled her aside where no one could overhear them.

“Stop rewinding, Max, seriously.”

“How did you—” The older female seemed panicked that she knew.

“I can time travel too. Stop using it on nonsense. It won’t work when you truly need it if you don’t.” Paisley didn’t expect Max to listen, but it would have been nice to. They re-entered the bathroom and followed what they had done previously and waited until Nathan had pulled his gun again. Max moved the trolley, picked up the mallet, rewound so the trolley was back and smacked the emergency alarm in the corner. Loud blaring sounds that came were deafening, Nathan had fallen to the floor with a slam as the blue haired female shouted and made her escape. Nathan followed suit and Lee opened the stall and saw Max giving her a look that showed her relief.

They exited the bathroom together, but the security guard promptly stopped them, scolding and interrogating as if they were children and had done something wrong.

“Hey, Madsen, don’t be such a dick. I have familial issues and Max was helping and consoling me.” Paisley glared, and Max tried her best but looked like a small child.

“Miss Christopher—shut your mouth—” Lee scoffed, fake tears springing to her eyes as her hand covered her mouth. Principal Wells intervened and the were glad, but when exiting the building he stopped them.

“You both look stressed out. Are you both okay?”

“Mr. Madsen has serious issues, he just told me to shut up. He interrogated us. Today is such a hard day—it was my mother’s birthday.” Max seemed to be impressed by Paisley’s lying abilities.

“Is that all you’re thinking of? Or have you done something wrong?”

“Are _you_ accusing _me_ of lying, principal Wells?” She questioned, her tears drying up and shooting him an accusing glare.

“I’m sure my uncle informed you that it is in fact my mother’s birthday. I get very sad during this time of year. Max found me in the bathroom and consoled me. So, yes, principal Wells, I am rather stressed.” He must’ve bought it because he nodded and gestured to his office.

“My door is always open to give advice.”

“Thank you so much. It really means a lot.” Paisley nodded, giving a watery relieved smile before pulling Max to the main campus through the doors. The alarm was off but the ringing from it was annoying as all hell. Once they descended the stairs, Max yanked herself loose and it spun Lee around to face her.

“You didn’t tell him about Nathan—”

“Max, you don’t understand what happens if we go down that road. Wells won’t give a shit; he won’t look into it. Then he’ll tell Nathan’s dad who’ll threaten him and tell Nathan. It’ll come back to us.”

“But—shit—you lied so well that Wells bought it!”

“He’s a fucking drunkard, of course he did. Plus, I have tons of experience under my belt that I might as well be an expert.”

“Thanks, I guess… You’re Paisley Christopher, right?”

“Yeah I’m Mark Jefferson’s niece.”

“I didn’t know that, you look super young. How old are you?”

“Fourteen, he made sure I got into the academy.”

“Doesn’t seem like you’re fourteen, you seem older.” A ping from Max’s phone sounded and she instantly checked it, texting.

“It’s Warren, I have to go. I’ll see you later?” Max asked, Paisley nodded and while her classmate went around campus to socialize, she went directly to the dorms where Victoria was sat with her minions. All three annoying plastics. When Paisley tried to pass, Victoria scoffed, sitting up.

“Whoa freak, you don’t even stay in the dorms.” She mocked, pointing out. Paisley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“I mean, don’t move if you wanna crush your chances at the Everyday Heroes contest. I would, especially since I have ways of convincing my uncle.” Lee examined her nails, letting her green eyes flicker to Victoria’s.

“You’re like fucking twelve!” She shouted in displeasure.

“Nice guess, Tori, but I’m fourteen and I don’t screw around. If you want your fair chance to win the contest I’d move.” Victoria rolled her eyes, standing up even as Courtney and Taylor scoffed. They’d told their queen bee not to move a muscle and she had. It made Paisley feel powerful as she went up the steps and into the boys’ dorms.

Paisley entered the dorms, walking down the corridor before turning left and knocking on the first door there;111.

“What?” She heard Nathan’s upset grumbling from behind the door. Lee opened the door and walked in to where Nate was laying on his bed.

“What the fuck do you want?” Paisley closed the door behind her and sat on his couch and tried to get comfortable.

“You, the bathroom. Wanna tell me what the hell you were thinking?”

“The bathroom?” He asked, waving his hand dismissively.

“Your goddamn gun, Nate!” She whispers shouts and he was up and on his feet in an instant, his hand wrapped around her neck loosely. Nathan’s hand squeezed lightly, trying to remind her who was in charge.

“Don’t fucking yell at me, you’re like ten years old.”

“I’m fourteen, Nathan. Don’t play the age card.” She removed his hand and shoved it into his chest.

“He’ll kill us if he finds out.” She reminded him and he groaned.

“You actually want to live with what we’ve done?”

“Can you please take this seriously?” Nathan let out a laugh, devoid of any humor. It answered her question. He collapsed back on his bed and relaxed.

“Where were you in the bathroom?”

“I was hiding in the last stall.” He locked eyes with her and squinted, making sure she wasn’t lying.

“I guess you left the fucking Polaroid then. You gonna join Max on her twee hipster expeditions?”

“That one wasn’t mine, Nate.”

“Then who does it—” He stopped himself short and sat up.

“Max Caulfield. Fan-fucking-tastic! Are you sure she was there?”

“She saw the gun, she almost told Wells too, I had to step in and lie.”

“You only stepped in to cover her ass.”

“Not even, I stepped in because what if Wells begins investigating? You know Mark wouldn’t be happy about it. I convinced her that it was best if she didn’t clash heads with you.”

“Damn right.” Nathan was off his bed and out the door and had Paisley trailing after him, he was in the main campus and in the parking lot in no time at all. Paisley was trying to stop him, pulling on his arm but he yanked out of her grip.

“Max Caulfield, right? You’re one of Jefferson’s photo groupies…” He asked as he approached her.

“I’m one of his students.” Max corrected; Paisley cursed her. Why couldn’t s have just gone along with it?

“Whatthefuckever. I know you like to take pictures, especially when you’re hiding out in bathrooms. You best tell me what you saw. Now!” Nathan demanded, yelling. Paisley braced herself for the worst, she knew it was coming. She shook her head at Warren when he looked to her, Nathan towered over Max. She shouldn’t have told him.

“What are you talking about?”

“I know you’re new here but don’t play dumb with me.”

“I’m not new. I’ve lived here for years.”

“Then you should know the Prescott’s own this shithole.”

“Nate—"

“Then you shouldn’t worry about me… worry about yourself.” He grew angrier, his hands clenching tighter into fists. Max seemed to have a penchant for pissing him off, then again, didn’t everybody?

Nathan was so far gone, lost in his anger and beyond reasoning. If a hand was laid on him, a fight could break out. He was a ticking time bomb.

“Do not analyze me! I pay people for that. Worry about yourself, Max Caulfield.”

“Take a step back, Nathan Prescott.” Max's words have him stepping closer, into her face.

“Oh, man, you’re telling me what to do?” Warren gets in between and as a result, gets headbutted. He falls to the ground, clutching his head. Max shoves Nathan and he turns back to her, his hand gripping her around the neck.

“Nathan!” Paisley shouted, eyeing Warren on the ground.

“Nobody tells me what to do,” he shakes Max, “Not my parents, not the principal, or that whore in the bathroom!” She manages to scrape his cheek and he shoves her to the ground. Lee grabs Nate by his shoulder and he backhands her, and she stumbles as a rusted beige truck drives up. It almost hits Max who immediately stands up and gazes at the driver.

“Chloe?”

“Max?” They hear the driver exclaim.

“No way, you again?” Nathan questions in a growl. Warren stands up and tackles Nathan to the ground.

“Go, go! I got this!” He yells and Max gets in. Paisley looks around and all she can feel is her heart beating in her chest. Nathan pauses hitting Warren and stands up, kicking the car door closed.

“Get your punk asses out of there now! Don’t even try to run! Nobody messes with me! NOBODY!” He shouts as the female from the bathroom pulls away. Paisley watches as the truck gets farther and farther away. Madsen comes over and the teenagers turn towards him.

“You three, Principal Wells’ office. Now.”

“Fuck off old man.” Nathan gives the security guard the finger. Warren stands to his feet and Paisley feels her cheek and looks around between the guys.

“Miss Christopher—move it—”

“Dude I said fuck off! Do you not understand English?” Nate shouted, lighting a cigarette. Madsen grabbed Lee by her bicep, and she tried pulling away, protesting.

“Leave her alone—” Warren said.

“Stay out of this Gayram.” Nathan sneered. Madsen forced them to the Principal’s office, Warren with an ice pack, Nathan with a bandage where the scratches were, and Paisley who had makeup on hand to cover the forming bruise.

“Would either of you three care to explain?” Wells asked, each of them looked at each other. The boys not bothering to mask their disdain for each other.

“Nathan started this.” The younger boy spoke up. The older boy raised his eyebrows and leaned forward, giving him the finger, which Wells didn’t even bother to comment on. Warren gave a mocking face and Nathan almost smacked him from behind Paisley when Wells scolded him. Warren and Paisley argued until it became too loud and they all silenced at Wells’ yelling. Nathan made half assed comments and left the office, not bothering to close the door behind him.

“We done here? Cause I’m leaving too.” Warren stormed out in a slightly less aggressive fashion and Paisley secured her bag as she stood up.

“Want to explain miss Christopher? It seems like the most trouble you’ve caused, and the week is only beginning.” He asked, leaning over his desk. Paisley shrugged.

“I’m just unlucky. Bad timing is all.” She chalked it up, leaving the room as she heard him sigh behind her. She exited the school and what ever students were left from earlier whispered and eyed her. First time she’d taken it in stride, she’d made it to the campus exit when she received two messages at the same time from two very different people.

_UNKNOWN > You just wait until I see you later._

_Warren > How could you defend such an asshole? He hit you!_

Not a good end to any day, this meant bad news. When she met her uncle in the parking lot, he didn’t look pleased in the least. Paisley got in the car, no protesting and he climbed in the driver’s side. The whole ride home, he expressed his disappointment calmly. Most likely he’d get angrier at home where she could receive her punishment.

They arrived but when she slowly went to hide but failed, he caught her by her lengthy brown hair, yanking her downwards until her knees hit the laminate.

“I wasn’t going to discipline you but then I saw the look in your eye. You were going to hide; I just know it.”

“Please—uncle Mark, I wasn’t! I promise!” She cried, her knees rubbing harshly even with her dress to protect them a little. Her hands covered his, attempting to undo them.

“Go to your room, I don’t want to see you until tomorrow.” He let go of her hair and Paisley managed to stand up on her wobbly knees.

“My punishment?” She asked, stumbling back.

“You take the photos Friday. I choose the subject and you don’t get dinner tonight.”

“What subject?” She asked fearfully, maybe it was Stella? Or Alyssa, or even Taylor and Courtney. It was impossible to figure out who his intended target was.

“Victoria, of course. You’re drugging her at the Vortex Club party. After I announced the winner of the contest.” Paisley nodded, leaving his presence and staying in her room. He’d left a bit ago by the time the sun was setting, it was getting late and she was getting hungry, but she wouldn’t dare try to eat. Paisley lost track of how much time she’d been sitting in the window. When she saw the snow, she didn’t believe it to be real. The house was silent meaning her aunt Prudence was gone and had taken Amelia to work.

She simply went outside and watched it snow. Lee sat on the steps of the backyard and felt sharp pains in her head, passing out. There was thunder, harsh winds. Paisley forced herself to walk up the steep terrain. She managed to barely avoid collapsing trees and rolling boulders. They obstacles she probably couldn’t have managed without her rewind abilities. As she ran up, Paisley realized it was a lighthouse. The lighthouse, she looked over the edge and saw nothing but Arcadia Bay in ruins.

When she made it to the top, she saw Max who was holding a newspaper.

“October 11th? Is this Friday? That’s only four days away!” Max exclaimed, letting the paper fly upwards into the storm. Paisley reached out, her hand touching Max’s shoulder as she zapped back to the stairs. Lee stood and stumbled into the house, locking the back door and locking herself inside her bedroom.

_Maybe it’s time to be a hero._


	2. Out Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One would expect normal fourteen-year-olds to be at home playing video games. Paisley was so much more different than them and she knew she'd never fit in.

Paisley’s early morning consisted of nothing but cleaning the house and caring for Amelia, she’d had no morning classes. Amelia was rather quiet and hardly requested anything of her, making taking care of the house easier. Her aunt was at work and Mark was teaching class, which she had in the afternoon. Warren had agreed to pick her for it. Some time during the early morning she’d felt light headed and sick, Lee had figured Max had rewound for something.

“Can I get my juicy?” Amelia asked, making grabby hands at it. Paisley nodded, taking it from the island and walking, setting it on the kitchen table where her cousin immediately picked it up. They were waiting for the bus to take Amelia to her preschool, when she left that meant Lee could leave. The cartoons loudly played, her cousin was so focused on them. Paisley sat on the couch watching them, backpack in hand when a searing pain passed through her head and she winced.

Flashes of the storm, horrible ones. It seemed to be getting bigger, worse, more destructive. She gasped and sat up, the flashes stopped playing behind her eyelids and instead Amelia was in front of her, giving her a funny yet concerned look.

“Pailey—my bus is here!” Lee nodded, standing up and picking up her cousin, placing her on her hip. She kissed her forehead and walked outside, down the four steps and up to the bus where she set Amelia down and handed her the princess backpack that was newly bought for her.

As Amelia climbed on the bus and the bus drove away, Paisley noticed the storm clouds rolling in fast. She went inside and changed into a pair of Nate’s sweatpants and one of her oversized shirts with some gym shoes. She put her hair in a bun, ignoring her messy bangs and instead putting on a light shade of lipstick as her phone buzzed.

_Warren > I’m outside._

_Paisley < Alright, be out in a minute._

She grabbed her umbrella and her bookbag filled with what she needed for her classes. Paisley turned off the TV, locked the doors and closed the windows, locking the front door behind her and getting into Warren’s car.

“Nice car, Warren. I can’t wait until I get my license.”

“Trust me, the test is fucking difficult.”  He turned to face her, and she fully saw his black eye, she immediately felt bad.

“Sorry about your eye.”

“Hey—you didn’t punch me.”

“I mean… I guess?” She said as if it were a question, she was very unsure. She’d told Nathan about Max being in the bathroom.

“Your cheek doesn’t look well either.”

“Thanks.” She laughed as he finally took off.

“So yesterday, you wanna explain? I- I mean you don’t have to if you don’t wanna.” He drove carefully and expertly, much unlike her. Though she’d never know because she had never driven.

“Nothing. Max and I got in trouble. When I went to see what Nathan knew, he figured out they weren’t my polaroids—meaning there was more than just me in the bathroom.”

“Why was Nathan in the girls’ bathroom?”

“Long story.”

“You’ll understand if I’m skeptical, right? I mean, you hang out with the Vortex Club.” Paisley scoffed, rolling her eyes and searching through her bag for her cigarettes.

“It’s not like I had a choice. Uncle Mark says Nathan and Victoria have good eyes when it comes to photography. He’s the one who got me into the club.” He sighed in relief.

“I’m glad you didn’t join willingly, you don’t fit in. In a good way, I mean.” He corrects himself and it made Paisley just a little bit happier, despite the weather. She’d long given up searching for her cigarettes, coming to a conclusion that she’d left them at home.

“Thanks Warren.” She watched him closely as he parked, watching his fluffy hair and his brown eyes. Some things she liked about him. His short laugh broke her reverie.

“We have to get to class.”

“Yup, thanks for the ride.”

“Anytime. Study well, Paisley.”

“You too doctor Graham.” Warren had gone straight into the building while she remained outside, when she went to the main campus she saw Max pulling up. Paisley went inside the school, Max wasn’t far behind as she went into the photography classroom, briefly greeting her uncle who was occupied with Kate Marsh. First noticeable thing was Nathan and Victoria sitting on Max’s desk, something she’d undoubtedly get pissed about.  

Paisley unpacked her stuff right cross from Stella. Just her camera was all she really needed. She had good memory and could always right it down later if she wished. The sky outside of the big windows seemed to get darker, gloomy. It was depressing. When Lee looked up at her uncle, he was now talking to Max who seemed to be focused or arguing something important.

When she’d come in, she’s noticed Nathan and Victoria sitting on her table, she’d rolled her eyes and walked past. Lee turned and heard bits and pieces of the petty arguing from them before the Vortex Club king and queen removed themselves and chose to stand in a corner, probably gossiping some more about her. That’s when Warren had come in, heading towards Max, that’s when Paisley went over too. He was quickly made to leave, and she took her shot.

“You knew the girl from the bathroom? You didn’t tell me.” She whispered, careful of Nathan who was exiting right behind Warren.

“She was my best friend since forever. I didn’t realize it was her and I didn’t realize I had to tell you everything.” Max glared at her, two could play at that game.

“You’re causing that fucking storm, Max, you’d best stop now.” She warned, sitting back at her desk again.

“We have a lot to cover today, and so little time, as usual. I see the usual suspects here… anybody seen Kate Marsh?” he looked around, trying to find someone to answer as Victoria snickered.

“I think everyone has seen Kate Marsh by now.” Mark wanted Victoria to be his next model? She was like all three of the Plastics in one with an extra Gretchen and Karen just for the hell of it. Taylor chuckled at Tori’s joke, paisley knew what they’d done was anything but hilarious.

“She’s not feeling good.” Alyssa covered for Kate, and Lee began zoning out on the beginning of her uncle’s lecture. The lecture on chiaroscuro was nothing but white noise to her until a loud shout came and startled her.

“Yo, some crazy shit is going down at the girls’ dorm! Check it!” Mark scolded Zachary, but the obnoxious football player had already gone. Everyone made haste to leave and Lee was no exception, she and Max, along with the rest of her class had made it to the courtyard and saw what their classmates did. Up on the roof, in the middle of the rain, Kate Marsh stood on the edge of the roof and ready to jump. So, she did, both Lee and Max rewound.

The impact of them rewinding meant Kate was a few feet away from the ledge, Max had a headache and a bloody nose, but Paisley was fine. When Kate had jumped again, they were outside of the door to the dormitory. This time it froze, time froze, and they exchanged a look before Max went up to the roof to save her. She’d made it in time too, Paisley watched as she convinced her to come down from the roof. When Kate tumbled away from the ledge into Max’s arms, she sighed in relief and glanced at Nathan who seemed to be in shock.

After Kate was taken to the hospital in an ambulance, classes were cancelled for the day, announced before the large crowd has dispersed. And paisley decided if she didn’t need to be on campus, she was safe to go anywhere she pleased.

Instead of choosing to go somewhere with Nathan, she walked to the diner by herself and sat in a random booth, she ordered a burger but wasn’t sure if she could eat after what she’d seen. Paisley should’ve been hungry considering she hadn’t eaten since dinner last night. All she could do was pick at her burger, eating what she thought she could as she watched people enter and exit the diner.

Paisley paid and left the diner, deciding to walk around town. She’d seen it all already, so it didn’t matter. It’d been sunny again since Kate had been taken to the hospital but now the sun was setting after a gloomy day. She had to find Nathan or her uncle Mark, but she was hoping it was Nate. Lee couldn’t get over what happened to Kate since they had caused it. She was sure they’d still be on campus, so she went back there, only taking ten minutes before she arrived at the main campus. Paisley then spotted Warren and Max huddled close, talking. When Paisley looked back at what they were watching, she realized it was eclipse, now numb because of what she’d seen, she sat at a picnic table and captured it.

“Holy shit. The world’s gonna end.” She mumbled, sifting through the photos she’d taken. Paisley was so focused on her camera she didn’t hear the footsteps approaching her. Hands pulled her up roughly and to her feet.

“Hey!”

“Let’s go, Paisley.” Nate said, she barely had enough time to grab her bag before he’d let go and began walking away. He took a hit from his lit cigarette once more.

“Where are we going, Nate?”

“Do I need to answer that question. It’s ridiculous.” He’d slowed down for her in the parking lot and they both climbed into his truck. The drive to the decrepit barn was long and Nathan wasn’t saying a word, just smoked his third cigarette. Obviously a tell tale sign he was nervous and worried. Paisley put her headphones in and plucked the cigarette from his lips, taking a slow drag and trying to relax her fingers. She removed an ear bud, putting the music low as she blew the smoke out of the window.

“I prefer cigars.”

“They’re not much different from cigarettes. Jefferson let you smoke?”

“You think they give a shit at my house?” She asked. Her aunt and uncle didn’t care about anything she did so long as she cleaned the house and did what they said. They obviously didn’t mind her drinking or smoking or participating in doing drugs recreationally if they allowed her to be in the Vortex Club.

“Hey—kid, word of advice—don’t do stupid shit. That shit is bad for you, don’t follow my path, don’t end up like me.”

“I’m probably already headed down that road.”

“You may already know that shit—the shit we do—fucks us up and those girls. It’d fuck anyone up inside and out.” He leaned over, driving carefully as Paisley let him hit the cigarette. The drive came to an end as they approached the barn, parked the car and turned it off before getting out.

“Thanks for giving me a talk, Nate. I feel cynical today.”

“Understandable. I mean—fucking Kate Marsh was gonna jump.” He guided her inside through the main entrance, a sleek black car was parked in the barn—her uncle’s she recognized.

They walked over to the hatch and descended the stairs, the bunker door was opened, meaning he was waiting for them. Once they were in the first room, Paisley left Nathan’s side and made a beeline for the white couch in the next room. She peered over the back of the sofa to where Nathan had stopped in front of Mark’s desk. Mark was standing with his glass of whiskey, sipping it as he had Kate’s red binder open and the photos he’d taken were sprawled everywhere. He was putting her binder together, placing the pictures into a collage on each page perfectly. It made Paisley sick; she didn’t like what they did. Every time someone took her picture, she’d have flashes of what they did in the dark room. It was the reason she didn’t like flashes, it was why she didn’t like pictures of herself or them being taken. It was abhorrent, and they’d be prosecuted and found guilty for kidnapping these girls, drugging them and scrapbooking photos of what had happened to them as if they were family photos.

“Paisley!” Mark shouted, gathering her attention. The look on his face said he was quickly losing his patience with her.

“Did paisley tell you, Nathan?” Nate and Paisley exchanged a look as he turned and shook his head. Mark smirked darkly.

“She’ll be taking the photos this Friday.”

“Who is it this time?” Nathan sounded worried.

“Oh, this one should be easy, it’s Victoria Chase of course.” The expression on Nathan’s face showed that he was worried, and Paisley knew she’d have to find a way to stop her uncle from taking Victoria but that in itself was not going to be an easy feat. Mark Jefferson was extremely dangerous and wouldn’t hesitate to kill Nathan or her.


	3. Chaos Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without Max, Paisley knew she wouldn't be able to do what they'd done.

The texts she received on her second burner were all from Nathan—all of them begging her not to go through with it.

_Paisley < Text my normal phone. Tell me where to meet you. Make it inconspicuous._

He did not long after, telling her they’d meet at Two Whales diner at 12pm sharp. Paisley agreed quickly after sending a text that she’d have to ask her uncle. Next morning her uncle was sitting at the table, caring for his daughter Amelia. Apparently, her aunt Prudence had a work emergency and she wouldn’t be home until after dinner—it was uncharacteristic considering how she had her assistant Annie cover anything she couldn’t do.

“I need you to be home at three. Amelia needs to be picked up. I’ve got somewhere to be.”

“Like photography class? That means—”

“You’ll get the homework.” He snapped, giving her a harsh glare. It shut her up easily enough, she needed to be nice to him if she wanted to get her way. So, she swallowed hard and nodded.

“I’ll be here two forty-five, I can pick her up.” He seemed pleased by her answer, knowing damn well she had more fight in her than that. Mark set the cereal bowl in front of Amelia and she began eating happily on her own. Lee didn’t know what she would do if Amelia were ever hurt, it’d probably kill her knowing how innocent and oblivious she was to everything evil and wrong with the world.

“Good, as you should be. Where do you think you’re going?” Uncle Mark stood to his full height and he gave her a dark look.

“I came to ask if I could go to lunch at the diner—it’s with Nate. I won’t be back too late.”

“I’ll count on it. You know what happens when you disobey, Paisley. How are you going to get there?” “I’m just taking my bike. I figured it would do me good to get some fresh air.” He didn’t seem to truly care but his façade always made it seem he did.

“Did you clean everything like you were told to?” He seemed to look around, trying to look for a mistake in it. When he didn’t find one, he seemed a little ticked off, but Mark gave her permission.

“What time did you clean?”

“Aunt Prudence woke me up at 5am, I cleaned really early.”

“I guess you can go. Don’t forget to be back—”

“By 2:45, uncle Mark. I won’t forget.” He walked over, kissing her forehead. His body covered how he reached his hand behind her, grabbing her behind and smacking it. She didn’t look him in the eye when he chuckled.

“Thanks for permission.” She murmured loud enough, he always got angry when she murmured under her breath. Just like aunt Prudence. Paisley hugged his back as he did the dishes and hugged Amelia, grabbing her bag on the way out, all three phones in different compartments inside. She opened the garage door and took out her bike, closing the door behind her as she took off. Paisley needed to release some stress and took her time to get to the diner, he’d done it again. Prudence never cared, a few times she’d watched him grab at her niece but didn’t lift a finger, only reminding him that if Paisley was dumb enough to tell the cops that they’d have to leave his plaything behind.

It was so horribly stupid how she treated her sometimes. Paisley knew better than to tell or give any lip. Any backtalk got her smacked, but she was thankful he hadn’t tried to screw her yet. Touches she could handle, she might crack under pressure if he were worse or rough with her. Lee remembered Nathan all of the sudden, looking at his truck as she pulled up to the diner. He was a safe driver, especially with her in the car. And if he weren’t a safe driver it wouldn’t matter, the cops wouldn’t pull over Sean Prescott’s little boy for anything. He was apart of the most influential family of Arcadia; you make it or break it and it all determined whether or not Sean liked you.

Sean Prescott seemed wary of Paisley but fine with her uncle, she’d met him once. That’s the reason why they had a nice house not far from town, Sean Prescott paid for it to be customized and built. Luckily, she was told she could have a bigger room. Lee stopped in front of the diner, picking her bike up and hauling it into Nate’s truck bed before jumping down and sprinting to the door. Paisley stepped in and smelled the food. The diner was decorated in blue everywhere, she looked to the right and saw the jukebox in the corner. She found Nate rather quickly, he had a soda next to him and was tapping his hands on the table anxiously.

_Poor boy, he probably is super anxious. I would be too._

She walked over and sat down in front of him in the booth and he had a little grin on his face.

“Did you think of anything?”

“Nate, please hold on. I just wanna say that I didn’t want her to become his target.” His happy grin faded quickly.

“Hold on—you’re not fucking with me when you said you didn’t suggest her?”

“No. I’m not.”

“Then why? Did you ask him why Victoria?”

“Nate, you know I can’t.”

“Control your fucking uncle!”

“Nathan, trust me. If I could I would control him! She’s opportunity, Nate. She’s made herself known and attractive.”

He leaned in closer, sneering, “then make her unattractive.”

“How come you don’t understand that I can’t. She’ll think he chooses favorites.” Nathan rolled his eyes.

“Then I suggest you find someone else.”

“This conversation is over.” She stood up and he looked up at her, panicked.

“Wait—where are you going?” Paisley leaned in, getting in his face but he could see her green eyes tearing up.

“I’m leaving. I can’t deal with bullshit today, if you can’t tell that I’m trying to find a way then we obviously don’t have an understanding.”

“What—stay for breakfast—”

“Nathan—I don’t wanna get in trouble. Not today.” She shook her head, but he took her bag from her shoulder and placed it next to him by the window. She let up and reached over but he refused to hand it over.

“What happened today? This morning, you’re off. You didn’t want me to pick you up.” Paisley knew they were drawing some attention, Nathan didn’t seem to care.

“I needed fresh air.”

“That is a fucking lie. You know it and I know it.” She glared at him, his cerulean blue eyes darkening as she sat down in front of him again, leaning back as much as she could.

“I… I don’t wanna talk about it, Nate. Could we please drop it?”

“Was it him, did he do something?”

“No, Nathan, I love you, but I don’t want to say anything.” She refused, beginning to cry. Paisley couldn’t hold back her tears anymore and resorted to crying into her hands.

“You should fucking tell me. I’ll put a fucking bullet in his skull—”

“Nathan, we’re here over Victoria, not me. We should find someone and make her to his liking.”

“Two days, that’s not happening in two days.”

“It can. We just have to find someone.” A deafening silence blanketed them, nothing but the hum of conversations and the jukebox. When the waitress came over he ordered food for them and grabbed her hand, holding it in his hand, rubbing her knuckles over the table.

“Just tell me. You never do and…. And I’d be lying if I said that seeing you like this didn’t hurt me too.”

“It wasn’t anything, really. I can handle it, he just groped me this morning.” She admitted, focusing on their hands.

“I should fucking kill him, I should, shouldn’t I—”

“Nathan, that’s not what concerns me. I can handle his touches, first it was my aunt who didn’t say a damn thing but he’s doing it in front of Amelia. I can’t stand it. My—my heart raced when he touched me, Nate.”

“Just because your heart raced doesn’t mean that he didn’t do wrong!” He said, leaning close to be discreet. Nathan knew she would hate him if he told the whole world.

“I—I know that. I’m just scared that one day he’s gonna want to do more than touch.”

“He’d better fucking not. That would be the day I put a bullet between his eyes.” Nathan promised but Paisley shook her head, knowing it wasn’t the solution, it would never be as easy as that. It was so much more difficult.

“You’re like a little sister to me—you were there when Rachel…” he didn’t have to say a thing; it was a reoccurring nightmare that she had since her friend had died. The glassy look of her hazel eyes would never be forgotten, the look of hate when she saw Mark Jefferson behind the camera, and the look of sadness and realization when she saw Paisley and Nathan watching on the couch, both crying and trying to conceal themselves from the world.

It was like their feelings had been splayed out for the world to see. The pictures of her realization would forever be kept in a red binder in a bunker under a barn where nobody would think to search and that hurt them. They were bound by Rachel. When Nathan hated paisley would forever be stained in her mind, he didn’t like her presence, saying he didn’t need a babysitter. Paisley wasn’t that, he quickly learned. The night of the dark room, and Rachel, they took care of and were there for each other. He held her in a tight embrace for them both after the junkyard when she couldn’t go home.

Paisley had downright refused to go, saying she couldn’t look at Mark. So, she stayed in his dorm in his bed as he slept on the couch, letting her watch a movie on the projector to keep their minds busy. It hadn’t worked but the thought was what counted.

“I know, Nate and you’re the best to me. You’re like my brother. If you got hurt—I don’t know what I would do.” Lee squeezed his hand, and he returned the gesture. No matter how much he complained he was annoyed by her—it wasn’t true for a second. Maybe in one of his moods but when he could help it, he was so sweet to her.

Paisley didn’t think about telling Nathan about the impending storm. If he knew he’d panic. Sometimes she felt alone in this world. Nothing but hate and rage left in it for her.

Sometimes it felt like he cared more for Victoria, she knew it wasn’t true. They were in this together and they knew it. And for Victoria’s sake they couldn’t screw their plan up, that’s if they figured one out that they could pull off seamlessly. Their food was delivered, and Paisley let Nathan pull his hand away, eating in silence.

Someone walked into the diner, but Paisley and Nathan were too busy eating to notice. She began thinking about the bunker.

_Who the fuck would play 2 million dollars for a bunker and photography equipment? Fucking Sean Prescott, that’s who._

She’d seen the receipt for it when she was down there, it’d been built in January by contractors.

“Nate, something has been happening lately… with me, I mean…” She started saying, he was all ears and focused on her. No help from his meds, he was off of them.

“Like what?”

“I see things. I can… do things…?”

“Tell me specifically. You’re not helping me here.”

“I saw a storm—”

“Coming to wipe out Arcadia Bay?” He finished, glancing up.

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“I see it too.”

“Can you rewind too?” At that he did a double take, dropping his fork. He seemed so bewildered at the thought of it, like she had been at first. Paisley knew it sounded crazy, maybe it was. Maybe this was an illusion.

Suddenly familiar red flannel stopped next to them and Nathan looked up and found Max instead of Rachel. Nathan glared at the girl, sneering at her, “Oh look, it’s Max Amber. Is that your ‘punk rock girl’ outfit now that you’ve been suspended?” He taunted; Max wasn’t impressed to see Paisley with a Prescott—Nathan no less. After all he had fought with them yesterday.

“You’re already in enough trouble with David Madsen.” It seemed Max wasn’t taking taunts or indifference for an answer, she pried answers from Nathan, rewinding enough times to give them both a headache. When she considered it had been enough, she began walking away but Lee accidentally froze time and ran to Max, stopping her and pulling her into the bathroom.

“Max, what are you doing?”

“What exactly do you mean? You’re hanging with Nathan Prescott. Not exactly what I thought you’d be doing. He hit you.”

“It was an accident, forgive and forget. You’re asking questions about Rachel Amber, we’ve got issues.”

“Why does it concern you?”

“Are you investigating?”

“What’s it matter to you?”

“I want in on the investigation. I wanna help expose what happened to her.”

“That’s cryptic but fine. I’ll ask Chloe and I’ll let you know.” Paisley spotted a pen in Max’s purse and snatched it, scrawling her number on the older girl’s hand.

“Text me at this number when you wanna get ahold of me. Text at any time and whenever you have info. Rachel was my friend; I might know bits and pieces that are helpful.”

“Alright, thanks. Just don’t tell him.”

“I wouldn’t.” Max left the bathroom first and headed out of the diner, Paisley exited next and slid back into the booth in front of Nathan who was surprised.

“I seriously thought you’d left. How the hell did you stand up?”

“I told you, I have freaky powers. I actually froze time.” She grinned.

“No fucking way, I mean that’s absolutely crazy.”

“Well, believe me, don’t believe me. It’s all the same to me.”

“Where’s Max Crackfield.”

“I got rid of her.”

“The hell was she doing here?” He looked out the window, leaning to see if he could see his enemy.

“Probably playing cops and robbers with her punk bitch friend.”

“Wanna chill in my room at Blackhell?”

“I can’t, have to go home soon.” Lee checked her watch, it was only 1:15 in the afternoon, enough time to go somewhere else for an hour but Paisley wasn’t taking chances.

“What for?”

“I have to pick up Amelia from the bus at 3 on the dot. I’m gonna get grounded if I don’t.”

“Then lets just go back to your house.”

“Sounds good. You sure he won’t be mad?”

“He has us hanging out because we’re his proteges or some shit. I’m sure he won’t have a coronary, we’re ‘learning’ from each other. We gotta stop at my room real quick.”

“You’re right.” Paisley took her bag and stood up as Nathan followed, he threw a fifty at the cashier, a simple keep the change was murmured before they walked out the diner.

“That was a whole fifty.”

“I know.” He shrugged, taking a smoke out and lighting it up.

“Dude the bill was only thirty!”

“Eh.” Nathan threw his money around, always. It wasn’t something new, but it always seemed to amaze her how he just kept doing it. Paisley didn’t have money to throw around the money she had was to get the hell out of town and she had accumulated thousands by now. She’d been dying to leave since she was ten years old.

“You rode your damn bike? Could’ve asked me for a ride, idiot.”

“I should’ve.” Lee admitted, climbing into his truck. He followed and leaned back, sitting there for a minute before starting up his truck.

“At least you’re not wearing a dress.” He grinned, pulling out of his spot and getting onto the road. On the way back to his dorm really quick, there was a buzz, Paisley quickly opened the message on her private burner.

_It’s Max. :)_

She saved the number and when he finally pulled up to the school, he parked in the parking lot. He ran inside, leaving her in the car. When he returned, he showed her the weed and his pipe that he’d retrieved.

“Now we’d better get high before Amelia gets home. Then we can put on Shrek or something cartoonish.” Nathan had a mischievous grin on his face as he pulled out and drove towards her house.

“Today you’re gonna learn to roll a blunt, sound good?” He asked not long after, pulling into her driveway.

“It does.” Paisley nodded. They entered her house not long after and he handed her something.

“What’s this?”

“It’s a bracelet, thought it’d bring good luck. You know with all that superstitious bullshit you believe.”

“What does it do?”

“Brings fortune and stuff.” He shrugged, snubbing out his second cigarette since they exited the vehicle.

“Thanks Nate.” They shared a grin. Paisley went up to her room and brought out two speakers that connected to make the music louder. She set one on the curtain rod end and the other on the hook on the opposite wall. She glanced at the clock but felt a sharp pain. A blinding white light flashed and when she blinked and opened her eyes she was in a different house.

The more her eyes looked around and took it in, it seemed to be her parents’ home in Seattle, she looked out the window and found two kids playing outside.

Paisley thought it was a hallucination, she slid off the couch and onto her feet, instantly noticing she was a whole foot shorter, she looked at her small hands in horror.

“Paisley, I need you to sit if you’re going to hold my cameras.” Mark warned from the kitchen, stepping into the living room.

“O-okay uncle Mark.” Instead of sitting back down as she was instructed, she wandered and found that if she tried pushing against the boundaries that she got a horrific headache.

“Uncle Mark,” she called, turning to face him, “what’s today?” She asked him in such a sweet voice, trying not to let her teenage attitude slip into her eight-year-old body.

“August 8th, Paisley.” He walked over and ruffled her hair, picking her up and setting her down on the couch. Mark set the camera in her lap it was one she recognized too well. It was the one he had used to take pictures. Paisley picked it up and threw it at the wall as it shatters to pieces. He gave her a furious look as her mother came down the stairs, her aunt and dad following closely.

“He takes mean pictures of girls, mommy!” She whined, pushing herself away as her mom came in the boundaries. Her father dove for the camera, picking it up as Mark’s eyes glared at her. The scene faded away and this time she was hesitant to open her eyes. Simply that she couldn’t recognize the voices speaking in front of her.

“Lyla—that’s not how that works!” The boy shouted, Lee curiously opened her green eyes and looked around. This time she seemed to be 14 but this boy and girl—she didn’t recognize them from anywhere.

“Lee—tell Sean that I’m right.” The girl gave a hopeful grin but it faded as she noticed Lee’s expression. Paisley stood up and they followed suit, leaning in, obviously concerned.

“What’s wrong?”

“I—nothing... what are we doing?”

“Talking about—”

“Lee—you’re acting a little weird. More than normal.” He laughed, the sound of it was enchanting a little. He had such brown eyes; it was definitely a cute quality.

“Sean, she’s playing a joke on us for last time—” Paisley darted out of the room and bumped into an older man, presumably Sean’s dad. When she tried to retrieve memories from this timeline it caused a dull ache in her head, warning her.

“Whoa, slow down Paisley. It’s not a race.” He chuckled, walking into the wide area that housed a desk and a dining room table. As she looked further, she saw a woman curled up on the couch, a child curled up in her safe embrace. Her head had been turned in Lee’s direction since she came out.

“Paisley! Staying for dinner?”

“C-can I ask my aunt?” The woman seemed confused.

“You mean your mother? Just ask them if they’d like to have dinner.” Paisley eagerly nodded, thanking her. She ran outside and onto the sidewalk, she walked to her parents’ house only 10 blocks from there. When she arrived on the front lawn, she saw the windows opened and soft dance music playing along with laughing coming from inside. Her parents were laughing.

_They’re dead. How? Why?_

Paisley entered and her mom was first to spot her, waving her over.

“Honey I thought you were going to stay at Sean’s for another hour?”

“I came home, needed to get something. His mom wants to know if you wanna have dinner there.”

“Real question is do you want to have dinner there. They invite you because they know Sean likes you.”  Paisley’s eyebrows furrowed and Ambrosia, her mother gave her a look of realization.

“Why don’t we get started on dinner? How’s that sound?”

“Sounds good, mom.” Her mother stood up from the sofa and guided her daughter into the kitchen where she pulled out thing wheat noodles, a pan, and butter.

“We could make a pie or some other desert to take to them.” Her mother offered, putting water into the pan and the pan on the stove as she put the heat on.

“Can we make dirt pudding? Or brownies?”

“Mmm... We can make brownies and cookies. We’ll give some to Lyla to take home to her parents.”

“Thanks mom.” They cooked and ate dinner, plain but buttered noodles and even made desert. Once the dishes from dinner were cleaned up, Ambrosia led Paisley outside and they sat on the step outside their home.

“I can’t believe it.” She murmured and gazed at her mom in amazement.

“You’re being strange, Pais, what are you thinking?” Her mother’s hazel eyes landed on her, questioning her. It was her mother that she’d gotten the light brown hair from, as well as her lips, nose, and eyes. Her tan skin had come from her father. It’d been so long since she’d seen her parents’ faces, six years since their untimely death.

Since then she was with her aunt and uncle. Then Amelia was born, and Paisley had a long list of chores to do and if she didn’t complete them, she was punished. Her parents didn’t believe in corporeal punishment, they always talked it through since she was old enough to talk. It was a drastic change from what her aunt and uncle did.

“Where’s aunt Prudence and uncle Mark?”

“Prison, Paisley. It’s where they belong.” Her mother stroked her hair, pushing her bangs back and away from her face. A buzz could be felt, and Paisley took out her phone, allowing her mother to see the message.

_Unknown > Meet me at the beach._

It was an unknown number, so she knew it had to be Max.

_Paisley < I can’t._

Max didn’t ask why but even if she were in Arcadia, she wouldn’t dare change timelines again. What ever the hell she’d done it changed the course of everything.

“I’m surprised, I thought for sure it’d be Sean.” A peaceful silence fell over them and her mother was the first to break it.

“Paisley Marie, I want you to know that whatever happens, I’m always here.” Her mother tapped her chest where her heart was. Paisley nodded; she knew it.

“I know mom.”

“I love you so much. I knew that clueless face. You can do it, can’t you?”

“Do what?” Her eyebrows furrowed as she asked the question.

“Time travel.”

“How’d you know?”

“Because I could too. If you’re here, this must be an alternate timeline? I must be dead.”

“You are. In the original timeline. I live with aunt Prudence and uncle Mark.”

“How do they treat you?”

“Mommy, I… I do horrible things. I have binders with photos of my friend—Rachel Amber.”

“The missing girl from Oregon? You moved to Oregon?”

“Mark had a photography job waiting for him there. I was 11.”

“I understand. Be careful he doesn’t drug you; it affects it your powers.”

“Mom, I’m not the only time traveler.”

“That’s okay, don’t be afraid.”

“But I am—I don’t know how I got here.”

“Your powers—they’ll grow as you do, you’ll get headaches, but you’ll learn to force them to subside. You’ll be able to sense people with powers; you’ll feel and hear a little buzzing or humming.”

“Mom…I …”

“All you have to do is focus on the pull.”

“I don’t know this timeline, these people.”

“Sean, he likes you. And my version of you likes him back, Lyla is your mutual best friend. You guys met when you were nine years old. I have some photos you can keep if you’d like.”

“I’d love.”

“Good. Daniel is Sean’s little brother. I’ve known their mother since middle school and she’s never shown powers but Daniel… he has some. He’s gonna be special and crucial to your future. Protect him, he has a grand fate, like you and Sean.”

Paisley nodded. “You never told me about your powers or me.”

“Baby, you were always too young. Now you’re time traveling and old enough.”

“Does dad know about yours?”

“Oh, he does… He knew it when we met. We also met in 8th grade, he moved to Seattle and he caught me frozen in time. Since I had been touching him, he wasn’t frozen.” Ambrosia grinned, remembering the fond memory.

“He protected me against a great deal of bullies, always getting his ass kicked.”

“There’s no Sean in my timeline.”

“Not yet. Since you moved to Arcadia, there will come a chance that you’ll be able to meet him, Daniel, and Lyla. Things happen at different times in different timelines, not everything is the same or flip flopped as people think.”

“Any advice?” Paisley asked, watching her mother’s expression, committing it to memory. If she left, then she’d have trouble remembering her mother.

“Don’t travel to other timelines, it’s dangerous if your powers are still growing.”

“Mark and Prudence are still taking grotesque photos. My friend the time traveler, Max, she keeps saving her friend. Every time she does, the storm gets bigger.”

“Don’t worry. Sometimes the storm happens, sometimes it doesn’t. It depends on whether or not the person was marked for death.”

“Marked for death?”

“They’re destined to die.” Another buzz and Paisley looked at the message.

_Sean > You, me, my house at 1 next Saturday._

_Paisley < Sure thing! :)_

“That must’ve been Sean. For sure this time.”

“It was. Mind if we go searched for pictures of us and Sean and stuff?”

“We can. Don’t tell your dad about the time traveling. He still believes you’re a little girl.”

_I wish I was. I’ve done horrible, inexplicable and unforgivable things. I wish I was innocent. I wish I had my innocence left._

They stood up and went into the house, upstairs and the last door on the left. Ambrosia dug through the top of the closet, finding a shoe box and dumping it on the bed. It had been labeled 2008. Scattered around were photos from July to December. Pictures of her and Sean, no Lyla until the 2009/ 2010 box. Her parents’ bedroom still looked the same, grey chevron design with navy blue accents and pictures of her and them hung on the wall above the bed.

“Here’s this one, you and Sean on the fourth of July.” For a while they sat on the bed and her mother handed her photos of her and Sean. Some with Lyla and some from when Daniel was born. Pictures of them taking turns holding them. Tons of photos went into her bag and even little flash drives with pictures, ones never printed out and videos of things they’d done.

“We should spend some time with your dad. Before you go.”

“Yeah. You don’t know how much I missed you guys.”

Ambrosia reached behind her neck and took off her necklace and placing it around Paisley. She couldn’t guess why, but it made her feel safe. Like she could conquer the world.

“Stay fearless even in the face of danger, Paisley. I wanna say that in case I wake up and you’ve left.”

“I love you mom, I’ll try.” They hugged on it; her mom pulled back and rubbed her shoulders.

“Make sure you hold onto that bag, if you don’t then the photos will come back here.”

“I will, thanks for them.”

“The storm is avoidable, Paisley but you have to decide if it’s really worth it to save one person over a town.”

“And if their death was avoidable?”

“The universe isn’t going to punish you for saving someone who didn’t have their death coming.” The mother and daughter cleaned up the bed and went downstairs where they sat in the living room and watched movies almost all night. Paisley felt safe snuggled up with her parents. It wasn’t like going to a vortex club party. It wasn’t full of unnecessary drinking or pressure to take recreational drugs. This universe was different from the depraved one Mark Jefferson had made on his lonesome.

The next morning was when they really said their goodbyes as her father slept on the sofa.

“I just want to tell you that even if your future seems dark now, it’ll get better. You’ll eventually meet Sean and Daniel in your timeline and you guys’ futures will be great.” They hugged once more, and Paisley clutched her bag as the forest green room faded out into white then to yellow. All Paisley felt was the warmth of wherever she’d time traveled into. Then she opened her eyes.


	4. Dark Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the alarm bells going off in Paisley's head, she went through with her decision.

When Paisley opened her eyes, she didn’t seem to immediately recognize where she was. All she knew was she was with Max and her friend, Chloe. The room around them was messy, downright wrecked. Drawings and sayings on the walls and miscellaneous pizza boxes sprawled wherever they could be supported.

“Paisley, good timing.”

“What am I doing here?”

“You don’t remember?” The punk thought it odd.

“Max asked if you could tag along.” Lee checked her phone for messages or missed calls, none. But it did give her an opportunity to see the message she’d sent to Max, confirming it. The brief memory flash helped too as she sat up and nodded.

“What was up your parents? They wanted to name you Parsley?” Chloe jested with a smirk.

“They thought it was pretty.” _Don’t talk about my parents._

“Now back on track. Let’s play CSI: Arcadia Bay.” Max stood at the board and Paisley moved to join her, examining the board filled with details. Ones that she knew how to match.

“We have three main things.”

“Right… uh, what things?” Chloe asked, turning to face Max who did the same.

“One, decipher Frank’s logbook. Teo, get Nathan’s phone to find out where he’s been during the vortex club parties with Kate and Rachel. And see whatever hidden shit he’s got in his messages.” Paisley fidgeted, messing with the buttons at the top of her dress.

“I may be able to help with that.”

“How?” Chloe questioned but Max only knew the half of it.

“I know him. Personally.”

“Dude – are you a fucking narc? Did you bring a narc, Max?” Chloe grew angry at them, but Lee intervened before she could do anything.

“Why do you automatically assume I’m a snitch? God, no. He trusts me, okay?”

“Right. How do we know you’re not under his thumb? Working on Sean Prescott’s request?”

“Chill, Chloe. She’s a friend.”

“Guess so,” Chole glared at Lee, “Right. Three, beat step-douche down until he tells about Frank, Nathan, and the ‘Dark Room’.” Paisley shuddered in fear, but the girls didn’t seem to notice. If only they knew it wasn’t Frank or Chloe’s stepfather. The blue haired girl gave her a suspicious look. Within the span of a few moments, Max had left the room and left her behind.

Chloe was quick to approach Paisley.

“What?”

“I don’t believe you don’t have something to do with Rachel’s disappearance. Don’t think that for one second that I believe your innocent bullshit.” She made it clear and Lee felt her fear come back and win.

“Chloe, I really wish I could say so—he’ll kill me if I do and it’s not Nathan. You shouldn’t be afraid of him, Frank, or your stepfather. It’s someone you don’t expect. Please don’t investigate.”

“I don’t give a shit about that rich prick! Where’s Rachel?” Chloe grabbed Paisley by her upper arms and shook her forcefully, so much that she began crying and shoved her back.

“I—I can on—only show you. I can’t say.”

“Yo, Chloe, are you ready yet? I have to get back to my dorm!” Chloe glared at her, releasing her.

“You better fucking lead us correctly. If you don’t, I’ll make sure you go down for it in some way.”

“I will.” The two girls walked downstairs, and Chloe leaned into Max.

“Are we happy?”

“Very happy, I hit the secret file jackpot. Kate, Nathan, and Rachel. Plus, there’s some location coordinates. David is, like, a one-man surveillance army. Now let’s get the hell out of here, before we get busted.”

They continued outside, getting into Chloe’s truck and taking off towards the hospital to visit Kate. Only Max had gone in, Chloe and Paisley remained outside to give them peace.

“Chloe—I—”

“Don’t say a goddamned word to me. You’re lucky I haven’t told Max. Count your blessings.” She was intense, that much was very true.

“You can if you want. I’m not proud of how I know the information.” Lee picked at her nails, despite how rough she was in her day-to-day life her nails were long, sharp and practically unbreakable. It’s been her weapon many times against Mark or her aunt but each time she used them, she only seemed to get punished more extremely.

Her nails were basically nowhere near as bad as Nathan’s that were bitten, brittle, and broken. Something she often chastised him for doing. Max came out of Kate’s room and Chloe stood up, not bothering to look at Paisley.

“Now let’s go pay a visit to Nathan Prescott. That little prick is not gonna be glad to see us.”

Paisley shot him a quick message on her burner phone, knowing Uncle Mark couldn’t trace it unless he had her code.

_Paisley < Nate, stay away from school for a bit._

_I’ve got a plan to save Tori. You won’t like it, but neither will he._

_Nate > The hell are you gonna do?_

_Paisley < Don’t ask. If he asks, you don’t know._

It was a short drive, but Chloe’s reckless driving had Paisley nauseous in no time.

“I’ll go ahead, alright?”

“I don’t trust you.”

“You don’t have to. I just need time to go there and check.” Paisley climbed out and ran towards the dorms from the parking lot. She made it there with no issues whatsoever, a few minutes later, while she was in the boys’ dorm, she texted them the all clear.

His door was locked, plus she hadn’t remembered seeing him. They came after ten minutes to where she anxiously waited.

“What took you so long?”

“Chill out. Jefferson was talking to us and we had to make sure you weren’t setting us up.”

“Jefferson? Uncle Mark? What’d he say? He didn’t see me, right?”

“No. Why are you so worried?

“His job. I don’t want him to lose it. It means I have to go back to Seattle.” It was true, he nearly sacrificed his position as a teacher at the academy because she had attempted to steal Tobanga with Nathan who’d been drunk when she had been completely sober. They didn’t need to know it was half a lie. Her punishment would be more severe if they failed to execute properly.

Paisley pulled Max with her, Chloe as their lookout. Door 111, first door after you turned left. _Prescott’s rule this town._  Was written on the board, Max snorted as she pulled a fire extinguisher and beat the door open. Paisley stepped inside, rewound and opened the newly fixed door.

“Welcome to the dark lord’s domain.” The room was as he’d left it, dark with only the projections playing on the backwall behind the couch. His room had nothing but dark tones to it, save for the bright poster of the New Romantics. It seemed so out of place.

Max snooped around and Paisley let her, she could if she wanted to. With what she had planned to save Victoria tomorrow night, she needed at least Max to trust her.

“This is of Chloe—oh God—”

“Don’t dwell on it, Max. It’ll hurt you more.” He was trying to use his rewind. He was trying to practice presenting to Mark who was like a father figure to him. He only wanted to make him proud. Make Sean proud. Paisley peeled the couch away from the wall and pulled the phone out, placing it into her dress pocket as she slid the couch back.

She input the code to ensure it was charged and nodded.

“We’ve got the phone. Let’s get the hell outta dodge.” Max hastily agreed and they locked his dorm door behind them.

Often Mark would tell them to use their burner phones to talk to each other about business, Mark even had one. But he didn’t know that after the first time he beat the shit out of Paisley in front of Nathan, that they’d bought separate burner phones for private conversations. Ones he couldn’t read because he didn’t have the slightest clue they existed. He had beat her because they were talking about her going to the police, Nathan tried to convince her not to, said they wouldn’t listen because his dad would find out.

Mark found out from a cop and he’d taken them both to the dark room and made Nathan watch.  She’d gotten countless bruises and cuts. She had even broken two of her ribs that nearly punctured her lung and she had a black eye.

Safe to say she didn’t attend class until she didn’t look like she had gotten mowed over by a huge truck.

They made it back to Chloe who sighed, obviously relieved.

“Damn, guys, you got back quick. I was super worried. So, what did you find?” Paisley handed the phone to Max who was going to hand it to Chloe when the door opened, and Nathan strolled in. The small grin on his face quickly faded into anger when he realized who was in front of him.

“What are you doing in my dorm?” He yelled. The two best friends began backing away as he came closer.

“You’re such a nosy bitch, Max! And _you—”_

“Stop right there, Nathan!”

“Make me, ho!” Chloe pushes him back, Max backs away and Warren comes from absolutely nowhere to save the day. He shoves Nate full force and Paisley in glued to her place in horror. Nathan pulls out his gun but Warren smacks it out of his hand.

“Get off me, brah!” He shouts as Warren continues to kick him in the stomach, suddenly Lee is in action. She tries pulling the younger boy, but he shakes her off, she tries shoving but he only responded in the same manner. Paisley moves around to stand opposite of him and tackles him, punching him in the mouth with all the force she could muster up. This time he’s done for, she gets off of him and he looks bewildered as he stands on his feet, clutching his mouth.

“What the hell was that for?”

“You’re hurting him.” She moved to stand and helped Nathan stand. He didn’t like her assistance and even grabbed his gun, holding onto her.

“Let’s get the hell out of here.” Chloe tried to parade Max out, Warren following like the puppy he was, but Lee stopped her in time.

“Where do you think you’re going? You can’t leave, you _need_ me.”

“We got what we wanted.” Chloe glared and Max gave her a sympathetic look. One that would have worked had she not have been silent and had objected in some form.

“You’re making a mistake!” The door shut behind them but not before the blue haired girl gave her the finger.

“This—they took the phone!”

“Nathan, they know. It’s only a matter of time before he figures it out.” Paisley took his gun, helping him back into his bedroom and locking it after them. She sat him on his bed and sighed.

“W-what- What’s gonna happen now?” He cried, hiccupping.

“Mark finds out… He’ll kill us, Nate.”

“We need to get the phone back.”

“It’s too late. We need to convince them that we’re friends and not foes.” Paisley tried to contact Max any way she could but when all failed, she took Nate’s keys from his pocket.

“What are you doing?”

“We’re gonna stop them, Nate. Let’s go.”

“You can’t drive my truck.”

“Do you wanna get to her house? We need to go.”

“How do you know he won’t find out!?”

“Have faith in me.” Paisley carried Nathan from his room to his red truck in the parking lot. She helped him into the passenger side and climbed into the driver’s side and adjusted it.

“Nathan, we’re gonna do this. I need you to stay calm, alright?” He nodded and she started up the truck, her hand shaking as she changed it to drive then there was a tap at the window.

“Where are you going?” Warren’s voice asked angrily.

“None of your damn business.”

Paisley drove well enough for an inexperienced 14-year-old. The only reason they hadn’t gotten caught was probably because the cops recognized it as Nathan’s truck. Anyone who screwed with the Prescott’s was in big trouble. Lee parked on the street and put the car into park, she was out of the truck, keys in hand and had Nathan at the front door in seconds.

 

Lee barged into the house, helping Nate upstairs and into Chloe’s room. She realized what the hell was going on and they got into an argument.

“Why the hell would you bring him here if you’re not even welcomed?!”

“You’re not worth saving, Chloe, especially with that attitude.”

“That’s enough. Chloe leave Paisley alone. Paisley, don’t be so mean.” Max was the mediator in this one and it was settled rather quickly. Lee joined Nate on Chloe’s bed and he hung his head, refusing to look up from the floor. It didn’t help that their investigation board was right in front of him.

“Day of, or day before the parties you bought weed… and GHB.” Max looked up at them, then took a barn photo to her best friend who found out that the barn was owned by Harry Aaron Prescott. She picked up the phone and looked over at them. Nate looked ready to object; tell her she couldn’t dig through his phone.

“Birthday. 0829.” He winced when it made a sound signaling it had been successfully unlocked.

“Should we be calling the police?” Max asked.

“No! No police—he’ll find out—” Nathan shouted, the girls exchanged looks and they all stood, preparing to go down to Chloe’s truck and leave. Nathan had been behind them, driving and he was so nervous. They drove for twenty minutes, almost far away from the heart of Arcadia Bay and that’s where they found the decrepit barn.

Paisley got in through the side entrance, beckoning them in after her, they followed, and she took a key from her bag and unlocked the door lock. By now Chloe and Max were wary of the situation, going into some creepy bunker hidden under a barn with only two people knowing what lied inside was a terrible idea. They flipped open the hatch and walked down the stairs, Lee and Max first.

“You know the code?” She asked and Lee nodded, inputting 542. She practically forced to learn it.

“I had to.” She opened the door and then froze.

“You guys can’t go in, not yet.”

“Why the hell not?” Chloe asked, furious and ready to fight.

“24/7 surveillance. He has it on lockdown. If anyone beside me or Nate is in there, he’ll know.” Paisley let her hand play with the necklace around her neck, she was happy she had it. Happy it was there and happy she saw her mother alive. She had provided some insight to something Lee didn’t know was even going to happen at some point.

“I’ll disable the camera. Just the ones I know will be pointed at where we need to go.”

She stepped inside and went to the computer, typing in her aunt Prudence’s birthday and shutting 3 out of 4 cameras off. Lee didn’t think the camera would be able to see that far behind his desk, especially with the corner it was in. Lee also turned off the swivel feature on it and it was stuck looking in one direction, a direction that she was sure couldn’t see the door.

“Come in, be quiet though. We could still get caught.” They came inside and Chloe was the first to shudder in disgust.

“The hell is this place?”

“The dark room.” Paisley answered and she gave a weird look. The bunker was cold, it’s how he wanted it to be kept. Any time she or Nathan complained, he’d give them a stern look. The threats were always there. Max was the one who pointed out the binders, taking out three of them in particular. Victoria, Kate, and finally Rachel.

All Paisley could think for Victoria’s empty one was that she was going to hurt someone.

_Tonight’s victim, my victim._

The thought made her stomach turn. Then Kate’s was opened, the sweet girl looked so glassy eyed. Completely gone. Lee looked over at Nathan and he turned away from her, but she saw a hint of sadness on his face. He didn’t want to express it so easily in front of them, he knew they’d use it against him but never Paisley. When Max opened Rachel’s red binder, Chloe lost her shit so quickly.

“Maybe—maybe he paid her a shitload of cash.”

“I didn’t.” Was all he could manage to say. Rachel Amber didn’t deserve what she got. Mark Jefferson deserved to go down for what he had done to these girls; it wasn’t right, and he could never rationalize it.

“I don’t think he did, Chlo. And I’m sure Paisley didn’t either.”

“Don’t forget, Max, they’ve both lied before.” They saw the picture of Rachel in the junkyard, being put into the ground. They didn’t have a clue what she’d dug the hole. High out of their minds, both Nathan and Paisley dug the hole. They were supposed to because if they didn’t, one of them was next on the list.

“Why is he putting her in the ground like that?” Max looked up at them, Chloe examined the photo further.

“The junkyard. What did you do with Rachel?” Chloe started on Nathan, but Paisley was quick to block her, shoving her back. The older girl glared but Lee was a force to be reckoned with and there was no way she was going to further traumatize Nathan in anyway. So, Chloe ripped Paisley away, shoving her to the white tiling.

“You promised that Rachel would be okay!”

“I didn’t promise anything. I told you that I could only show you.”

“Let me find out—” she couldn’t choke out the sentence, but Lee knew what she meant. “You’re done for, little girl.”

Max forced Chloe out of the bunker and Nathan helped her stand on her feet again. She turned the cameras on after storing the binders and joined Nate on the couch. He sat there and cried as she rubbed his back.

“Rachel—”

“I know, Nate. I’m so sorry. I really am, I wish I could’ve done more. Maybe ended this nightmare.” For a while, they sat in silence. It was completely dreadful and sad, Paisley couldn’t help but think of Rachel, Daniel, her mother. He’d once said she reminded him of her, always perfect for sketching. At one point, Rachel had even demanded that they be photographed together, and they had begged Evan to take the photos. He reluctantly agreed.

Paisley wasn’t gonna lie, Rachel had been there to always brighten the day. They had printed out photos from when they were doing various activities and scrapbooked them together, something the older girl had an eye for. Chloe never knew it and Rachel didn’t seem to care. Lee wasn’t thrilled for her uncle to have killed her friend in front of her, Rach had seemed to be pissed off at Mark, but her face had softened when she realized Lee and Nate were there to watch. Lee had been crying and Mark’s threats and yelling did nothing to calm her down.

Once the mood had slightly lifted, Nathan shook his head and sat up.

“What are we gonna do? What’s gonna happen now?”

“Nothing. Nothing is gonna change and if it does, it’ll come with a price.”

The duo left the dark room how it had first appeared when they first arrived; untouched. The security was fully intact, and the sun had gone down, it was eight forty by the time they’d gotten to the dorms and Paisley left Nathan in his room. He had kept checking his phone, but she didn’t bother to ask, maybe it was his father. He seemed to hate having to speak about him with her, saying she wouldn’t truly understand because she had decent parents before they abruptly died.

“Guess I’ll be seeing you in thirty minutes?”

“Yeah.” He nodded.

“Are you sure you want me to leave you? I could stay out here if you need to change. Y’know, keep you company.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’ll be fine. You go on ahead. Here, take my jacket.”

“You don’t need it?”

“Not that cold out.” He smirked, it dropped just as quickly when he stepped out of his room a little.

“C’mere kid.” Nathan absolutely hated the idea of being touched after Rachel’s death, claimed it didn’t feel the same, that it made his skin crawl. Paisley knew the feeling but when he hugged her it wasn’t anything like what she thought it was, he was warm and smell nice—a cologne he must’ve bought. His arms were wound tightly around her, and she hugged him back. They pulled away, exchanging a smile.

“You’d better get going. It’s already eight forty-five.”

“Alright. I’ll see if I can deter Victoria from you know who.”

“Thanks. For everything, I mean.” She nodded and waved, holding onto his jacket before putting it on. Paisley left the dorms, the courtyard was quiet, only the crickets chirping, and some lights were on. It was ominous, she had the feeling someone was watching her, so she ran all the way to the main campus and to the gym. Lee didn’t miss the jingle in her pocket, she took out his keys and shook her head. Sometimes he forgot things in his pockets, he most definitely forgot his keys this time.

She promised herself to give him the keys when he arrived at the party, by the time she’d made it in past the “security” the party was in full swing and the VIP area was no exception. The music was loud, the lights were red, swirls bouncing off the walls. Many of her classmates had been here a while, cups on the floor and sweaty bodies proved so. The DJ wasn’t doing a bad job of keeping them hyped either.  Her phone buzzed and binged.

_Chloe > You and Prescott better watch out. We’re so onto you._

What? What dd this mean? What did she mean?

_Max > You’re in the junkyard with Nathan. He said so. Chloe’s on a rage, stop him if you can._

Paisley was glad to know she had given Max the phone number to the burner she used with Nathan. One that Jefferson didn’t know existed. But Nathan, he couldn’t have gotten to the junkyard. And it was already five past nine o’clock at night. The party had long begun, Lee decided to look for Victoria.

She fought through the crowd and found her easily, tapping the blonde’s shoulder until she turned.

“What do you want? Come to warn me?” She asked, mockingly.

“What—don’t go near—” Her phone buzzed; it was a voice message.

“No—Victoria, have you seen Max?”

“Max? Really? I thought you twee bitches were on point and in sync with each other. Apparently not.”

“Have you?”

“She came in here, speaking some bullshit.” The blonde’s eyes looked around the crowd as if she could see through them.

“Have you seen Nathan? I know you’re super cool with him. Was wondering if you’ve seen him. It’s ten past nine, he’s never this late.”

“I walked him to his dorm room at eight forty-five. Wait, you haven’t seen him?”

“Duh dipshit. That’s why I’m asking you.”

“I thought he took a shortcut here, beat me.” The girls looked around but found no sign of him. When Lee stepped out into the parking lot, she looked up at the sky. Double moons, spectators commented but Paisley thought that the end of the world party was a befitting name considering most of them wouldn’t live through the night.

“Nathan, Tori is worried. Please call me back. Soon.” A horrible feeling settled into the pit of her stomach. She put her phone in with her other two and zipped it up. She rolled up the sleeves of his jacket and ran across campus, she was sweaty and could begin to feel the electricity in the air.

When she arrived in the dorm rooms she bumped into Warren who was drunk off his ass.

“I didn’t mean to shove you earlier, Paisley. Serious, I didn’t.”

“It’s fine Warren. Have you seen Nathan?” She gestured to the door, but the boy shook his head.

“Not since earlier. Sorry, Pais.”

“I’m sorry for punching you, Warren. Nate—he’s just misunderstood.”

“But you seem to understand him.” Warren seemed more sober than he was, and Lee cursed. He wouldn’t understand her.

“I do. He and I have more in common than what you’d think.” She turned, unlocking and opening the door. She didn’t bother to flick on the lights because all she saw was a ruckus. His room looked like the tornado had gone straight through it, the couch pulled away from the wall, the bed pulled out. The computer screen was down, and the mouse had been knocked off the desk, revealing his lock screen. In the middle of the room, a stark contrast to the navy carpet was a clear and ugly green syringe.

“Warren… Have you seen Max?”

“Y-yeah... she went out with Chloe.” He slurred, coming to stand behind her. He saw the mess and was immediately alarmed and on alert.

“You think he did this?”

“No freaking way he did. I’ve got to go. Did they say where they were going?” She asked, hands on his shoulders and completely panicked.

“No but Chloe seemed to be in a hurry.”

“Thanks.” She lightly hugged him, kissing his cheek and shutting Nathan’s door with the keys. As she was running down the corridor, Warren called out.

“Hey! Paisley!”

“Yeah?” She asked over her shoulder.

“Do you… maybe wanna go to the drive in? Max has a lot on her plate lately and—”

“Yeah, I do. I’d love that.” She looked back, giving him a wry smile before exiting the dorms and sprinting back across the main campus to the parking lot just behind the gym where you could still here the loud music playing from inside. Paisley found Nathan’s red truck and climbed in, staring the vehicle and taking off out of the parking lot in a hurry. She made sure not to drive too fast or take obnoxious turns to draw attention to herself. The police wouldn’t care anyway, they were all told to stay away from Blackhell academy, courtesy of Nathan and Sean Prescott.

Lee was in the junkyard less than twenty minutes later, parking the car out front and taking the keys with her as she walked the path. She knew where they’d buried Rachel, she couldn’t forget it. It plagued her thoughts and dreams every day since, no matter how many times she came and sat next to Rachel and talked to her. The further she walked in, the more she realized she didn’t see Mark at all, his car was gone when she had left. Hopefully he didn’t have Victoria. Hopefully Max didn’t open her big mouth and warn her of Nathan.

Hopefully Tori knew he wouldn’t hurt her. It’d only drive her into the arms of that sadistic fuck who had labeled himself a photographer. Out of nowhere, the thought of Nathan’s dead body came to mind. His eyes glassy and his skin streaked with tears. Paisley forced herself to run, all the while gasping for air. Her heart thumped quickly in her chest; she swore it was in her throat.

“Ahh, I see you finally decided to join the party.” Her uncle’s voice rang out, he stood tall in front of her. Mark gripped her arm and yanked her forward, she tripped over Chloe’s leg and began crying when she realized she wasn’t alive anymore. Lee pulled away but he pulled her forward more, tsking at her and giving her a dark look.

“Oh, don’t bother faking it, Paisley. You deserve punishment.” He quickly grabbed her long brown hair and yanked it back, letting go of her arm.

“You’re going to wish you died with your parents.”

“You don’t know dick about them!” She shouted. His eyes caught on the necklace dangling from her neck and she struggled but his grip tightened.

“Where’d you get that?”

“Fuck you.” She spat, smacking at his body, his face. Trying to get him back for the years of pain he caused her. Mark lifted his hand, smacking the shit out of her, she sobbed but continued to fight. He yanked roughly on her hair, throwing her to the ground.

“Shut your mouth unless you want to take a permanent nap with Nathan, Rachel, and Chloe?” Paisley wailed on the floor, crying harder. Mark kicked her in the stomach, and she collapsed on her back.

“Shut the fuck up, you insolent child.” He took her by the hair, yanking her to her feet. Her shoes were all muddy for sure. Max was breathing when he forced her to look, but only she was. Paisley felt a million times guilty that she hadn’t told them outright. What they could’ve done—it could’ve helped Nathan stay alive, and Chloe. It was too late now. The wind picked up as he shoved her on top of Max.

“Pick her up, we’ve got to put her in the trunk.” When she didn’t move, he kicked her back.

“I said move her! Pick her up!” Lee was quick to follow directions, she couldn’t hold Max’s weight, her knees shook as she stumbled across the yard. Mark followed her closely, only parting from her to open the trunk but even that didn’t give her a window of opportunity to run away. Besides, he kept his own gun on his person, she was supposed to do so too. Now she regretted leaving it in her bedside table. Paisley dropped Max into the trunk carefully, closing it behind her and trying not to look at Victoria.

“Get in the car.” He ordered; she nodded and immediately climbed in. Mark took out another syringe, already filled with GHB and placed it into her neck as she prayed. She knew it was coming, she didn’t want to know. Lee passed out before she completed her prayers for Chloe and Nate, only thinking about how he was being so cryptic and hugged her and was checking his phone.

The whole drive there she was out of it, flashes of her mom and dad from the alternate timeline played behind her eyelids.

_“Stay fearless, even in the face of danger, Paisley.”_

Her mother’s voice had echoed so well, it sounded as if she were speaking the wise words into her ear at that moment. Suddenly it was a boy’s voice—Sean’s she realized.

“Pais… should’ve asked... sooner.” His voice cut out, but she realized she was fully awake again and not in la la land. The boy—Sean, his voice was comforting to listen to, despite only knowing him for five awkward minutes. Paisley was surprisingly untied but definitely in the bunker, in front of her in a chair but tied down was Max. Next to her on the sofa was Victoria.

“Good—you’re awake.” His voice came from behind her as she stood up. Lee was sore, her stomach, her lower back. He didn’t have to hit her so hard. But Mark was sadistic, it’s what he liked.

“You know, you’re a little woman now. Just like your mother.” Mark came up behind her and she held her breath, facing her body towards Tori. No comments came from Paisley’s lips and he hummed in surprise.

“No retorts? No backtalk? Has all the fight left you?” He handed her the expensive camera and she held it down, facing Victoria but not daring to take the shot. Mark pulled her body into his, leaning down and she felt his hand sliding up her dress and between her legs. He placed his lips on her ear. If Max was awake and could see, they weren’t noticing it and she wasn’t making it known.

“The storm is raging outside.” He paused, his other hand coming to rest on her chest, undoing a button on her dress, “But don’t forget, Paisley—Always take the shot.”


	5. Polarized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it was, the storm they'd been waiting for all along. The one that could've been avoided had they not been selfish. Now they'd have to get through the night, however they could without Jefferson catching onto their antics.

The dark room was silent. Mark had left Paisley tied up next to his desk. _Only until I get back._  He promised before he left. She hadn’t been counting the minutes he was gone but she was awake for a while. There were sounds and she knew it was Max, wiggling and struggling to get free. “Is anybody out there?! Please, help!”

She had half a mind to tell her to shut it. Nobody could come for them, they were too far underground, behind a locked door and in the middle of nowhere. _I’m gonna die, we’re gonna die._  The only thought that had crossed her mind. Victoria would too. They were too young to even have lived a life; life had just begun for them. Mark wouldn’t be angry if Lee managed to free herself to dose Max again. It’d be a favor.

They’d be meeting their maker soon enough and all the rewinds would be for naught. Victoria groaned and Lee managed to stand up and grab scissors. She tried hard to cut through the rope but didn’t know if it did any justice. There was a squeak and her green eyes flickered over to the trolley closer to Max.

“Don’t do that.” She warned, finally getting her hands free before reaching down and cutting her legs loose too. With finally being free, she walked over and stood behind the couch.

“Paisley, when did you get here?”

“He’s my uncle.” She shrugged, trying to be indifferent. It was different when it was girls she didn’t know from her classes or ones from off the street. But Rachel, Kate, Max, and Victoria… There was a line and he had crossed it. These girls were girls she knew and was friends with.

“You kidnap girls. You do this with him.”

“Do you think I do it willingly? Hurt them willingly?” Max shook her head and focused on the photo; Lee felt her head hurt. “Damn it, Max, really?”

A bright light passed over and she closed her eyes to avoid it. When she blinked, Mark was leaning over Max and taking her photo.

“This angle highlights your purity, see? The slight unconscious model is often the most open and honest. No vanity or posing just pure expression.” He bent down, fixing Max’s leg. The hipster girl looked over Mark’s shoulder and saw Lee’s terrified expression.

“Oh Christ… Look at that perfect face.” The girl tries to move her head and he smacks her, yelling. Paisley wants to scream, to hit him. To make him feel the pain she felt, the pain she feels spreading in her chest whenever a flash goes off. When her mind registered that he was speak about Nathan and Rachel, her hands curled into fists. She couldn’t move outside the highlighted photo boundaries. Mark moved Max’s shoulder, continuing to snap the depraved photos.

“It’s just too bad you’re so goddamn nosy, Max! But, this room… Is under 24/7 surveillance, so all I had to do was have Nathan text you, and you fell right into my hands. You really should have focused on schoolwork, not ‘private detecting’ with your little... friend.” He sneered.

“Chloe…”

“Chloe, right. Yeah, I’m sorry that I killed – that Nathan killed her in self-defense. But she had a troubled history like most Arcadia Bay dropouts.” His little speech continued as he crouched down to take pictures. _Fuck cameras. Expensive, cheap. Fuck his fucking Nikon cameras._

Max moved her head; Paisley cursed under her breath and Mark sighed. He pulled the trolley over, standing up, while he filled the syringe with the drugs in the vial, Max kicked the trolley and spilled a vial all over the folder with her recently printed photos. He yells at the girl on the floor. Lee hates the way she thanks the merciless God above that it isn’t her there. Mark moves to the floor once more, the girl struggles against the restraints, shaking her head frantically.

“No…”

“Remember my number one rule. Always…take…the shot.” Mark injects Max who hardly struggles before falling limp.

“Your turn.” His sights are set on Paisley. _Oh no. Please no._

When Lee returns to her body, Victoria is awake and panicked. Mark still hasn’t returned.

“Max… Oh, God, where- where are we? Oh, what’s happening?”

“You’ve been drugged and kidnapped like Kate… and me. Do you remember how you got here?”

“No… I don’t know… wait… you warned me. You warned me about Nathan. Then I went to Mark for help, and he was acting so weird… That’s the last thing I remember. And I can’t move my hands! Help me, Max! Please, I’m sorry for everything!”

“Listen carefully, Mark Jefferson kidnapped us. He’s using Nathan as well. Jefferson is very dangerous, so we have to get out of here before he comes back.”

“Max…” Victoria began to cry out. It was ironic considering how much she hated the female’s guts.

“Let us loose, please.” Max begged lightly, and Paisley shook her head.

“You know I can’t. He’s gonna kill us all, Max.”

“You… Paisley – where’s Nate?!” Victoria shouted.

“Nathan is dead. He’s dead, he died. The only way you’ll leave here is dead in tarp.” Her voice wavered, and Max knew she had the young teen.

“Why are you helping him if you know you’re going to die?” Victoria sobbed uncontrollably.

“Tori, don’t you think I tried? I did try. I found out you were the target and I was trying to find a way but then I thought if he got busted we’d be fine. Mark must’ve gotten to Nate after I left him to dress.”

“Then scoot the trolley over.”

“You don’t wanna see your photos. Trust me, you don’t.”

“I do, I need to see. To focus.” Max blurted, and Paisley shrugged, kicking it lightly so it stopped in front of her. They both went through the photo this time, Max was in the chair wide awake and a while ago apparently. Mark stood behind her, angling the camera, looming over her. Lee looked around inside the boundaries, anything she could use to help them was most certainly better than nothing. The pristine room held nothing she could use to subdue her uncle.

“You’re trying too hard, I know you’re scared… You all have the same doe-eyed look when you wake up here. Replaced by fear as you realize what’s about to happen.”

“Mr. Jefferson why are you doing this?” He steps away from the tripod and approaches Max. _Maybe if I hit him with the tripod? He’d still beat the shit out of me._

He was talking to Max as if he were a cat, playing with a mouse.

“Yes, you’re a psychopath. And this is your last session.” Mark outright laughed contently.

“Au contraire, Max. I’m so sane that nobody knows what’s happening to you right now.” He turned his head, giving Paisley a look. One that told her she’d best do what he said, or it would end badly for her. So, she sat at Victoria’s feet, biting her tongue and holding her breath. They talked excessively but all she could wonder was why nothing was changing.

_Stay brave, even in the face of danger, Paisley._

All she had to do to live.

“I cared more about Nathan more than you did!” Max shouted. Paisley wished she wasn’t a half decent person, or she would’ve smacked the words out of her mouth. That wasn’t true. Mark yelled but he must’ve heard her scoffing in the background.

“Looks like you and Lee here need to exchange some words.”

“Where is Nathan now?” Idle talking, she needed action, but the surveillance cams wouldn’t do her any good. When she looked at the tripod, Mark had caught her. She only realized when feeling cold metal press against her temple. The thought of instantaneous death made her mind feel less clouded by nothingness.

“Dead and buried.”

“Can I have my diary?”

“Sure, but you could’ve done better on these shots, Max! You have more talent than that.” He threw it onto the floor, roughly and it opened to Max in class. The selfie she took with her polaroid camera. The gun left her temple and she leaned into the couch, sinking into it. Paisley asked for his whiskey and he didn’t object, and when she asked for a cigarette, he gave one to her. Saying he’d indulge in her a little since it was her last request. She took a few sips as Mark sat at his desk, playing music in the dark red lighting, another request of hers. A few hits of the cigarette and a headache pulled at her.  Lee had a nose bleed but drank the whiskey in one shot and smoking the cigarette before being pulled through.

Back in the photography lab, Paisley was dizzy, leaning onto the table. She wasn’t intoxicated and for that she was thankful. That meant she could still travel. All she had to do was focus on Max. The class ended sooner than she anticipated but she played with her mother’s necklace as the classroom emptied out save for the four girls. Max pulled out the Blackwell pamphlet and her phone, obviously texting. The teenage girl hugged Kate and Paisley stood, stumbling over to them.

“Are you okay, Pais?” Max asked.

“I don’t know. I think I’m fine?” She nodded, and Max continued to go to Mark and Victoria, giving a surprising speech to the girl. Something along the lines of inspiring people, not scaring them away. Victoria storms out of the classroom after scoffing at Max’s suggestion, then she turns in her photo. It faded out, and they knew what had happened.

The way Max had done things, Mark had gone to jail and named Nathan, and Paisley as his associate. She was determined not to be a threat and a victim, same as Nathan. While he had been sentenced to a few years in a psych ward, Paisley had been released on her own recognizance. Her aunt hadn’t been happy to hear it.

Now the storm was still here, only difference was that she was here with Chloe, here on the cliff at the lighthouse, the storm towering over them. It was intimidating.

**_Get home. Now._ **

That had been all her aunt texted, Paisley knew she wouldn’t go home. Her aunt was probably leaving for Seattle. Despite having a home in Oregon, they kept the one in Seattle as a vacation home. Paisley had been home according to the memories but the pain and deep blue, purple, and black marks on different spaces on her body showed why she wasn’t currently there. Prudence had made sure she mad Paisley’s life the worst, beating her up when she was pregnant because she knew Paisley wouldn’t hit back. Not if it meant possibly injuring her unborn cousin.

The police in this timeline didn’t believe her stories, her truths. When she told them about her aunt Prudence, she must’ve played the concerned aunt. She seemed to play it so well that no one saw through it, she had everyone fooled.

As Paisley looked up at the storm, she wondered what it would be like to be sucked up by it – dead by a storm she caused. It made queasy.

“Chloe – call Max!” The female called her best friend, but the call didn’t last for long. Long enough that Max understood that the storm was still here – destroying Arcadia Bay.

“Fuck! The storm, it—it cut the call. I can’t.”

The bright light flashed, letting her know what she’d missed.

Max traveled again, Lee knew so when she had because they were back in the dark room, Mark re-entering flashed in her mind. Paisley watched Mark cross his arms and glare at Max.

“Oh, fuck!” Mark stands over Max, his arms crossed.

“What did you say, Max?” Max gives a clueless look, examining the space around them as he grew more unhinged and angry.

“Jesus. It's like you're back in my class. You're still...spacing...out. It might be cool if you took one or your patented selfies now... The transformation between the old Max and the new Max...

Max's right foot is shown to be free from the restraint. Max's fearful and confused expression turns to a scowl.

“Anyway, answer my question, please.

“Eat shit and die.” Max spat at him.

“Good answer, good answer.” Max's nose begins bleeding. Mark leans in to inspect it and holds Max's head as she struggles, then steps back.

“Hey...your nose is bleeding. Probably gave you too big a dose. Sorry about that, Max. But considering you're about to die, a nosebleed is a first-world problem.” Max looks over to where Victoria was previously lying on the floor, only to find it empty.

“Oh. I had to let Victoria Chase go.”

“You let her...?”

“Don’t be stupid, okay?! She's exactly where she deserves to be.”

“No...” Max seemed horrified at the thought of Victoria being dead.

“Oh, as if you care.” He scoffed at her, taking notice of her eyes. “Your iris... That...dilation like a shutter...the pictures you're taking of me now. Too bad you pissed away your gift. You could have won the contest, but you destroyed your own beautiful photograph. What a waste. Sorry. I burned all your stuff. I got a little carried away.” Max looks over to see the burned remains of her journal in a tray on the trolley. Her glare at Mark intensifies but he doesn’t take it to heart.

“You know, I always believed in your vision.” He began, “Especially since you've developed from nerd to hero within a week. There's something...weird going on with you.” The lights in the room flicker and thunder can be heard outside. Mark looks at the ceiling and then back at Max.

“Whoa! Did you see how crazy it is outside? Like I said...something weird... There's that fear... Oh, Max... It's an honor working on you with these final sessions. I hope these images will be appreciated for what they truly capture. The loss...of youth.” Mark chuckles like it’s funny. “At least...that's the last lecture you'll ever have to hear from me. And I promise you...no more nosebleeds.

“Mr. Mark... Please...don't do this. You don't know what's happening.” Max cried shakily.

“Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh... Quiet...quiet, Max.” He cooed, walking away. The girl struggles against the tape, sobbing.

 “Please! Don't do this!” Mark fills a syringe and walks over to Max.

“I promise. This final dose won't hurt.” He tilts Max's head to expose her neck, about to inject her with the needle. Noises are heard outside the room.

“What?” He runs over to hide behind the entrance, putting down the needle and grabbing a tripod. David enters, holding a gun.

Mark knocks the gun out of David's hands with the tripod who takes a fighting stance and tries to punch him but gets hit in the stomach with the tripod. David doubles over, holding his stomach, and Mark hits him in the head, knocking David unconscious.

“No, David! No!”

“Jesus... David Madsen! He's out cold... Good. I always hated that fascist fuck. Everybody at Blackwell did, right, Max?” He drops the tripod and picks up the needle, approaching Max again.

“Okay... Let's try this one last time...” Max rewinds to before David enters. Lee manages to remember – if this is the way she’s getting out. She’s going to help.

“David, watch out!” Max warns too early, Mark doubles back with the tripod and ready to swing it like a bat, “Time to shut the fuck up, okay?”

The tripod almost hit her, but Paisley was quick to rewind, she kept rewinding until her vision appeared like a burned photo, stopping then. Max tried talking to him this time. Lee’s eyes flickered to where his gun was and she stepped closer to it, making it seem inconspicuous.

“And I promise you...no more nosebleeds.”

“Wait! Hold on! Can I... can I please ask you for one last...request?” Max was hoping he’d take the bait or Lee would help David, but she didn’t know how to. Grabbing the gun would result in Mark killing her or worse. He’d notice too quickly.

“Oh, you got me, Max. How can I deny that face?”

“Uh...excuse me, but my throat is scratchy... Can I please have some water?”

“Of course. I don't want you to be uncomfortable.” Mark moves the trolley closer and pours Max a glass of water, holding it to her mouth so she can drink it. He goes to the trolley and prepares the syringe and approaches her. His feigned kindness has Paisley’s stomach turning.

“I promise. This final dose won't hurt.” There’s a noise, they all hear it. “What?”

As Mark and David fight, Max pushes the trolley with her foot. He’s distracted, and David punches and slaps him, knocking the tripod out of his hands. They face each other in fighting stances.

“No gun...no balls...”

“Mark! It's over!”

“You are not going to stop me!” Mark runs over to a cabinet, shoving Paisley to the ground. David chases him, but he grabs a gun and shoots David, and he falls onto the couch behind him.

“David Madsen...of course. Well, this is what you get for playing cop—a real bullet.” Max rewinds to before Mark grabbed a gun so she can warn David. Lee counts her lucky stars.

 “He’s hiding a gun over there!” Mark and David run over to the cabinet. Just as David reaches him, he gets the gun and shoots David twice.

“Sorry, Madsen. Okay... Deja vu.” Max tells David to use the bottle instead.

“Grab that bottle!” David grabs the bottle and throws it at Mark, but he ducks, then shoots David.

“Sorry, Madsen. You should have stuck to harassing students. Okay...” Max tries to tell David to use the gun knocked out of his hands.

“Grab your gun now!”

“Got it...” Just before David reaches his gun on the floor, Mark shoots him.

“Oh, Christ! David Madsen, you are one stupid son of a bitch, so don't blame me.” She even tried the table.

 “David! Kick that table!” So many rewinds, so many methods but no way to subdue Mark.

“Yes, sir!” David kicks the table at Mark, but he kicks it back, then shoots David.

“David Madsen... I always hated that mustache...” He chuckled, “You hated him too, Max?” Max uses her foot to pull the cord on one of the lights, knocking it over and distracting Mark. David punches Mark's face twice, knocking off his glasses and knocking him to the floor. He rushes over to Max and undoes her restraints.

“Oh, Lord, Max... are you okay? Are you alright? Can you move?” She nods.

“Yes... Thank you, David...thank you...” Max thanked him.

“Don’t thank me... You brought me here.”  David notices Mark move his head.

“Let’s wrap up this son of a bitch first.” He holsters the gun on the ground, then punches Mark in the face again, knocking him unconscious. Max gets out of the chair.

“He won't be going anywhere when he wakes up.” David turns the teacher over and puts duct tape around his wrists.

“Except you are going to prison forever. Or worse.”

“Mr. Mark? Now it's your turn to be captured in a moment... Save Chloe...”

“Shit! No signal.” Max curses after trying and failing to use her cell phone.

“It’s a fucking bunker, Max.” Paisley scolds, walking over to his desk, opening a drawer to find her bag and personal items. Max spots and grabs the car keys on the table.

“Thanks, Mr. Mark, but...you won't need this anymore.” She says, taking the keys from him and pocketing them.

“David?” She asks and he stands up.

“Are you okay?”

“Look at this place...it feels like hell.”

“Mark was...was going to kill me...like he did to Victoria Chase...”

“Oh, no...”

“I always suspected that son of a bitch.”

 “I never did...until too late.” Max looked at Paisley and then down at Mark’s unconscious body on the cold floor.

“You shouldn't have to suspect your teacher.”

“He wasn't a real teacher. He just...wanted to lecture. It was part of his sick plans.”

“I guess I looked just as suspicious when you told Principal Wells that I was...harassing Kate Marsh...and I don't blame you.” David admitted, setting his pride aside. “And, Max... I treated Kate like shit... I know she's a good person, but I'm not. I hope I get to tell her that soon.”

“Me too. I think that would make her very happy.”

“I knew Nathan Prescott was a threat. I just waited too long to neutralize him.”

“Mark already did. They had some weird father-son thing going on. But...Nathan killed Rachel, and Mark had to use him as a scapegoat.”

“That pervert was pulling all this shit right under my nose, too... I could've stopped him and Nathan if only...I wasn't so stupid.”

“No. I should've told Principal Wells Nathan had a gun and... almost used it. I put the school in danger.”

“We all make decisions we regret. But I have to admit, I'm impressed by you...and Chloe, and your investigation. I had all the high-tech toys, while you had each other.”

“We...we are a great team.”

“That’s one of my problems…” He sighed, “I'm not good at teamwork. Never was. Even in the service.” David shook his head disapprovingly.

“I can't even imagine what you went through...”

“I’m not gonna make any excuses for my behavior. I tried to be a good soldier, but...I wasn't so great. I tried to be a good father, too...”

“But...you saw how that went.”

“You tried. It's obvious you care, even if your methods are...”

“Fucked up. I know.”

“I'm glad I stood up for you.”

“I try not to use my service as an excuse, but... It's hard to come home after war. Most people don't know or care what it's like...except Joyce. She gave me hope. A new life.”

“And you saved mine. Chloe, she...she would be proud of you.”

“I just wanna see her safe with her mother. I promised Joyce I would go see a family counselor...and I'll start by apologizing to Chloe. I don't expect her to call me dad, but maybe she'll stop calling me ‘step-douche’.”

“So, where is Chloe?” He looks around to see if he can find her. If Paisley had told them last night or had told Max when she began her search – this wouldn’t have happened. Chloe wouldn’t be dead.

“David, um... She was pretty stressed out, so, um... She went to go, um...medicate before I ended up in here. So, she's okay.” Max lied expertly to him. Thank God he believed it.

“Oh, thank god. For once I'm happy Chloe's a stoner.” He laughs, obviously relieved.

“David, I have to go outside and get some real air...and use my phone. “

 He puts a hand on her shoulder, “Of course. Go on, Max. You're a brave soldier. I'm glad Chloe has a best friend like you. Go on, now. You've seen enough of this room.

David sits down at Mark's desk, looking at his computer. The girls ascended the stairs, the door closed behind them.

“Max, I need to go to my house.”

“For what?” She snapped.

“I need my gun. If we’re doing this, I need my gun.” The hipster scoffed.

“A gun. You’re fourteen, you don’t _need_ a fucking gun.” She explained and Lee was growing frustrated. If they didn’t want to die, she needed her gun this time. She’d know what to expect now.

“Max. You’ve put me through hell with these headaches this week. The least you can do it let me have my gun for safety.”

“Safety? How do I know you won’t kill me?”

“Max, we’re fucking time travelers. I wouldn’t kill you. You took me to a reality where my parents were alive. My mom – she told me great things. I have a future, there is a future, Max. Right now, our priorities include rescuing Chloe, Nate, and Victoria.”

“Yeah if Nathan doesn’t try to take our heads off.”

“I’ll explain it to him. I’ll get him.” Max nodded, opening the barn door to reveal Mark’s car. The rain outside was uncontrollable, it came down heavily. _Definitely the end of the world._ Paisley thought, following Max’s lead.

“Freedom. Holy shit! The storm is real, we need to find Warren.” The dark sky resembled the blackness of the night, the tornado was huge and ready to wreck anything in its path. This is what they’d caused by using their powers to save Chloe. Max takes out her phone and dials a number.

“Yes! Warren! Can you hear me?” Lee checked her phone; it was charged still surprisingly. It said she had a voicemail.

“Never mind… Listen, do you have that photo you took last night in the parking lot?” She checked her phone for messages and shit, ignoring the voicemail. It was probably from a scammer.

“Yes, it is, and I want it! Where are you?” Paisley’s eyes flickered over to Max, watching her talk to Warren. The storm, it was gonna kill everyone. She was sure of it. That’s if they didn’t succeed and save the town.

“I’m on my way.”  They climbed into the car after Max hung up. She drove quick enough that they were on the main roads and in town already.

“Max, we can’t keep doing this. Stop the storm. We have to. We go back and let Nate shoot Chloe.”

“Why are you being so negative?” Max asked, driving through the town.

“You don’t think they hurt when we play with their futures like dolls? Their fates and destinies? Messing them up for what? So, we benefit?”

“You were eager to save Nathan a few minutes ago. The hell is wrong now?”

“My mom – she told me we have destinies, fates – I don’t want to kill everyone if it means we have the four people that matter to us.”

“That’s—”

“You have one new message. Message received yesterday at 9 PM.” The automated voice said. Paisley was angry. Max was playing a fucking voicemail over listening to her.

 ** _“Max, it’s… it’s Nathan. I… I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I didn’t wanna hurt Kate, or Rachel, or Paisley – or… didn’t wanna hurt anybody. Everybody used me!”_** Nathan crying triggered something inside Paisley, a renewed sense of determination. Rebellion? The biggest fuck you to destiny? Maybe all the above but this boy—he didn’t deserve what he got. **_“Mr. Jefferson is coming for ME now. All this shit will be over soon. Watch out, Max… He wants to hurt you next. Sorry.”_** Nathan needed to live. Max looked over at Paisley, giving her a saddened look.

“I didn’t know he sent this.”

“Just after I left him in the dorms. Fuck, Max, I left him to die.” She cried. The rain seemed an extension of her tears, ones she couldn’t cry. They hit the car roughly and Lee felt something snap inside her again. Logic and reason. They stopped in the middle of the road, Max put the car in park, and they left it.

Paisley left Nathan’s jacket open but closed the one she had under it. Together they walked the destroyed streets of the town, avoiding certain death with their destructive powers and helping those they could to make up for it. It was their penance. Once they saved Alyssa, they almost entered the diner, but it blew up. Max rewound and put sand on the line of gas. This time, the diner didn’t blow to smithereens and they entered safely through the side entrance. Through the storeroom, they entered, and Warren shouted for them when he saw them.

"Max! Paisley!" Warren shouted.

"Max! Oh Jesus, I am so glad to see you, sweetie! Are you okay?" Joyce asked Max, checking her briefly.

"Yes. What about you guys?" The female asks.

"The Two Whales is barely standing now... I don't know if it’s going to make it through this tornado. Poor Officer Berry and all those people out there…" She tsked, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"I know." Max agreed.

_That's the reason we're in this mess._ _You rewind cuándo tú quieres._

"Okay, get your ass inside... I have to get back to this gentleman on the ground... Warren has been gathering all the first aid…" Joyce pointed out.

"It’s not much, Joyce. But it’s all we have." He sighed. Max turned to Warren, "You okay, Warren?”

"How the hell did I ignore all those warnings, Max? The snow, the eclipse…" Warren had a disappointed look on his face.

"There’s nothing you could do about it, Warren." Max comforted.

"I’m so stupid... I should have seen it coming…" Warren sulked. Max walked over to Frank.

"Okay, Max, excuse me while I go help this other gentleman." Joyce walked away, leaving her.

“Frank... I'm so glad you're here…”

 “That makes two of us. Now if I only had Rachel back… Now Max, what about that info I gave you? Did you and Chloe find out what happened to her?”

Max: “Frank, I don’t know how to say this, so... I just will. Rachel is dead.”

“God, no, please... Please, no... No, not Rachel... She can't fucking be! Are you...? Are you sure? I mean, how do you know?”

“We used the names you gave us to track down a farmhouse. My professor, Mark Jefferson, has this creepy photo torture room... and we found out he was using Nathan Prescott to drug and photograph Blackwell students.”

“Prescott? Fuck! Fuck, I knew it! I should never have hooked up with that sick punk! Pompidou hated him! You saw... you saw Rachel?”

“Yes... I wish I didn't. I'm so, so sorry, Frank. Nathan wanted to impress Jefferson, and he... he killed her.”

“How? How did he kill her?”

“He used some drug... and gave her an overdose…”

“An overdose? The only way Nathan could've done that is... is if I sold it to him. I killed my lioness! No... What have I done?”

“Where is this motherfucker Jefferson?”

"He's going to jail. He won't be hurting anybody anymore…" Max assured.

“Rachel... Oh, God. She was the one good thing in my life, Max. I know she was too young, and... I expected her to leave me, just... just not how it happened. I would never have stopped her from going after her dreams.”

“I know. She obviously cared about you, Frank…”

“Rachel cared about a lot of people... especially Chloe…But, uh... now I see why Rachel dug her... and Chloe was man enough to ask me for help after all that shit, we went through.”

“Chloe would appreciate that…”

“You know, the one time I met my dad, the bastard quoted the bible and said he wanted to ‘enter his house justified.’ In other words, to do the right thing... me too. And maybe you're helping me get there, Max. Don't get me wrong, kid. I still think you're weird... but you're cool.”

“Come on, Max. Let's talk over here and give Frank some resting space.”

“Joyce, how are you doing?”

“Just when I think I've already been through the ringer... Where's Chloe?”

 “She's... safe, Joyce. She just sent me a text before my phone died.”

“Oh, thank God... I was torturing myself before you showed up. Oh God, if something happened to Chloe while I ended up stuck at this diner again…”

“I'm sorry about all this, Joyce.”

“Don't be, honey. It's not like you whipped up this tornado on your own…”

“Um... I mean, I’m also sorry about everything with David.”

“You don't have control over any of that. David is an adult and he has a lot more age and experience under his belt. Even if he doesn't always show it…”

“Well... I didn't mean to take David's side against you or Chloe…”

“I know you try to see the good side in everybody... and David needs to try that, too. But that's not important now.”

“I just want our lives to be normal again…”

“With all the shit going on this week, I think you're right. And look at me, trying to keep my family together... again.”

“Joyce, you've gone through so much for Chloe and David. If you were my mom... I would be so proud.”

“Oh sweetie, thank you. But your parents should be prouder of you. Even David told me how tough he thinks you are... and he doesn't give out many compliments, as you know.”

“David is a real hero. I don't know what he's gone through in war, but I can imagine... and he even showed me how to find my own strength under extreme conditions.”

“I'm so glad to hear you say that, Max... I know he's not always an easy person to defend... Most people only see him at his worst... You've seen him at his best. And that's the man I want in my life.”

“I hate to say I'm glad to see you, but I'm so glad to see you.”

“That's okay. The important thing is that you're safe... and I know you can take care of yourself, after Nathan.”

“Should have done that a long time ago. But damn, Max... I can't believe you actually drove down here in the middle of a fucking E6 tornado, just for one photograph... I mean, I know you didn't come for me.”

“Warren, I came for all of you. Just tell me you do have the photograph.”

“I just want…”

“Now shut up and listen.”

“Oh yeah, you’re finally going to tell me what you never did in the parking lot…”

“I wish I would have. So, I'm just going to tell you without any explanation. Trust me, okay?”

“I always do. You should probably tell me quick…”

“I had a vision in Jefferson's class of a tornado destroying Arcadia Bay. I went to the bathroom and saw my best friend Chloe get shot by Nathan Prescott...You with me so far?”

“Where else could I be? Go on!”

“Then I found out that I could rewind time... And, long story short, Mark Jefferson is insane and dangerous.”

“Whoa... Is that all?”

“I think that this storm started... everything started... when I found out I could rewind time... There's no way this is just a coincidence, right?”

“Max, not only the storm but the eclipse, the birds, the whales... everything!”

“All because... because of me? How?”

“I'm not a real scientist, even though I play one at school, but this seems like pure cause and effect, maybe Chaos Theory... Uh, what happened with Jefferson? Did... Did he hurt you?”

“Nathan accidentally killed Rachel Amber trying to impress Jefferson… Nathan just needed mental help... Now he's dead... and Jefferson is done.”

“Jesus, Max! I want the whole story, but... I guess we really are out of time.”

“But I can still change things. What do you think will happen?”

“For every action, there's... there's a reaction... Whenever you reversed or altered time, maybe you caused a chain reaction... even in the environment.”

“Warren, I know this all sounds insane... but you're the only other person who I can count on now... I wish we had more time together... Do you believe me?”

“Max, of course I believe you. You're the most amazing person I've ever met... and I'm glad you trust me.”

“Always. I just wish I could trust my powers…”

“I guess we'll never know if it's magic or science…”

“Even if it's from a wizard or a wormhole... You're part of something bigger. I don't believe in fate or destiny, but after this week, I realize I don't know shit.”

“That makes both of us, Warren…”

“I do know you're here for a reason... and I guess it's up to you to find out why. Max... I'm sorry you got stuck in this... in this... I don't have a fucking clue what's going on. But I have total faith that you'll do the right thing when the time comes. I'm so proud of you, Max. How could there be a more important moment in history? And I'm in the middle of it with you? So, thank you for trusting me.”

“Thanks for being here. Always.” Warren takes out the polaroid and places it in front of Max.

“Hey... Be careful out there.”

“For luck.” Max kisses Warren.

“Just in case we don’t get out of this... I wanted to say…”

“I know, Warren…”

“Of course, you do.”

“I’m going to make the right choices from now on... I swear.”

“That's why you're Super Max.” Max focuses on the photo and travels back in time, Lee willingly in tow.

Paisley is back in the dorms with Nathan, but she calls Warren and Victoria first, telling them to meet her at the lighthouse.

“Why the lighthouse?” Nate asks, his eyes red and puffy.

“So, we’ll be safe, Nate.”

It fades out of the photo and back into reality. When it does, Max looks around, inspecting her surroundings. Chloe is standing in front of her, watching the tornado with Paisley who is only more confused. Nathan, Warren, and even Victoria were standing with them. That worked better than she thought.

“Oh, Chloe!”

Max runs up to Chloe and hugs her tightly. Chloe turned around. “I see that the real Max is back... So, how was your time trip, dude?”

“Shut up. Oh, you're alive! You're alive, oh... Both of us! I did so much to bring you back, Chloe... and it worked. It actually worked. You're with me again.”

“It looks like even fate doesn't want us apart. And... you traveled through multiple realities just to... save my ungrateful ass over and over. I hope it was worth it, but... I don't blame you for wanting me out of your life, after all my drama.”

“Come on. I'm the official Drama King and Queen of Arcadia Bay this week. Just look at what my powers have caused in... just a short time. I mean... I'm nobody.”

“You're Max-fucking-Caulfield, Time Warrior. Even if you weren't, you're kind and caring. Nobody could have a better best friend... Nobody. You didn't ask for any of this to happen, but it did. You need to accept how awesome you are.”

“Maybe I willed it subconsciously, or something. I always wanted my life to be special... an adventure... but not without you. And it didn't happen until I moved back here, so... without you, my powers wouldn't even exist.”

“Then for whatever scientific, mystical reason, that we'll obviously never figure out... We were meant to be together at this exact moment in history. I have to think that Rachel was somewhere behind the scenes, fighting for justice…”

“I'd like to think that, too... We all owe Rachel Amber. Now tell me everything that happened. You... You remember, right?”

“Well, we... we left the party and made sure Jefferson couldn't find us. For once, I was glad I lived in an actual fortress. Then the storm got hella crazy and... and you said we would be safe at the lighthouse.”

“Chloe, look! The storm is getting bigger now. It's coming closer. I... I can't even believe this is real, but this is happening because of me.”

“Stop it! Stop beating yourself up, okay? We've both paid our dues already on that. Oh, God, look at that! Look at that monster! Who knows...? This could be Rachel's revenge... Our revenge. The lighthouse is out of the way of the tornado. Come on!”

“Oh... What... Chloe…” Max collapses and Chloe holds her up.

“I've got your back, Max.” Paisley helps Chloe keep the girl steady as it all fades away.

Chloe and Max fall to the ground but Paisley stands there, glancing at Nathan, Warren, and Victoria over her shoulder. They were miserable in the storm, but she was glad to see Nate faring well and even Victoria for what it was worth.

"Max? Max, can you hear me? Please, say something." Chloe called.

"Chloe? I... I must have passed out... Sorry." Max apologized to her best friend.

"Oh, thank God... Don't you ever do that again, okay?"

"I swear... but that nightmare was so real... was so horrible…"

Chloe takes Max's arm and they stand up together, she watches the storm she created in horror.

"This is my storm. I caused this... I caused all of this. I changed fate and destiny so much that... I actually did alter the course of everything. And all I really created was just death and destruction!"

"Fuck all of that, okay? You were given a power. You didn't ask for it... and you saved me. Which had to happen, all of this did... except for what happened to Rachel. But without your power, we wouldn't have found her! Okay, so you're not the goddamn Time Master, but you're Maxine Caulfield... and you're amazing. Max, this is the only way."

Chloe hands Max the photo she took of the blue butterfly. The one from the bathroom, it was undamaged, looking like it’d been taken recently.

"I feel like I took this shot a thousand years ago."

"You... You could use that photo to change everything right back to when you took that picture... All that would take is for me to... to…" Chloe grabs Max’s face and holds it.

"Fuck that! No... no way! You are my number one priority now. You are all that matters to me." Max yelled.

"I know. You proved that over and over again... even though I don't deserve it. I'm so selfish... not like my mom... Look what she had to give up and live through... and she did. She deserves so much more than to be killed by a storm in a fucking diner. Even my step... father deserves her alive. There's so many more people in Arcadia Bay who should live... way more than me…" Chloe cried. They had a right to be melodramatic about it. This decided if someone lived or died. Paisley would hate it if Chloe was killed by Nate and she survived a week in hell, being brave, just to be locked up.

"Don't say that... I won't trade you." Max said.

"You're not trading me. Maybe you've just been delaying my real destiny... Look at how many times I've almost died or actually died around you. Look at what's happened in Arcadia Bay ever since you first saved me. I know I've been selfish, but for once I think I should accept my fate... our fate…"

"Chloe…"

"Max, you finally came back to me this week, and... you did nothing but show me your love and friendship. You made me smile and laugh, like I haven't done in years. Wherever I end up after this... in whatever reality... all those moments between us were real, and they'll always be ours. No matter what you choose, I know you'll make the right decision."

"Chloe... I can't make this choice…" Chloe grabs Max's arms.

"No, Max... You're the only one who can. Max... it's time…"

"Not anymore." Max tears apart the polaroid and it blows away in the storm. The five teenagers watch the tornado. This was it, this is the end.

"Max... I'll always be with you."

"Forever…"

Chloe holds hands with Max and they watch as the tornado hits Arcadia Bay. Max shakes her head and Chloe wraps her arm around Max. Soon enough they left the lighthouse and by morning Chloe was driving through the town. Lee gave it a look, it made her nauseous, but she had to be selfish once in life. Maybe she’d been selfish all along. As they leave the town, they see an Arcadia Bay sign, Warren and Paisley exchange a look, the same as Nate and Victoria. It hadn’t taken a long time to get on a cliff far from Arcadia. But it did destroy them inside just a little bit.

“What do we do now?”

“We go to the police, somewhere else in Oregon. David – he’s not in the bunker here. Is he?”

“What if step-douche fails?” Chloe asks through the open truck window.

Lee shrugs, looking out the back of the truck, “Then we’re done for.”


End file.
